


Memories

by Clonewarslover55



Series: Memories Series [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Republic Commando Series - Karen Traviss, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst and Feels, Bad Flirting, Bad Jokes, Based on the Republic Commando books, Childhood Abuse, Even more cussing, Eventual Fluff, F/M, Fuck Canon, I Blame Tumblr, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm bad at tags, I'm not a doctor., Implied Sexual Content, Lots of sarcasm, Mandalorian Culture, Possible Character Death, Timelines, lots of flashbacks, possible incorrect terms and what not, republic commando book spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2020-03-09 20:37:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 23,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18924568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clonewarslover55/pseuds/Clonewarslover55
Summary: In 14 BBY, five years after the clone was ended. A mandalorian woman, Verda Tal Rose, saw a very familiar name on the bounty boards in Keldabe, she decides to go after her old "friend." Things don't start to go as planned, for anyone. Will Rose be able to push past these memories and emotions to get the job done?





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic ever! I've taken a lot of time working on it, i'm sorry if it's terrible. This will be a series, eventually. 
> 
> Warnings: Lots of sarcasm, cussing, some implied smut, and some fluff. It's also a pretty long chapter. Possible bad grammar too.
> 
> Side note: I edited this chapter and reposted it because I fixed up some rough edges so the story can be better.

*Keldabe, five years after the end of the Clone Wars. 14 BBY*

Sitting in a dusty cantina, an older auburn haired mandalorian by the name of Verda Tal Rose drummed her fingers impatiently against the dirty bar. An old trick she learned from an old friend to keep herself awake. Keldabe was buzzing with action as usual, especially now that the Empire was here and setting everyone on edge. 

Rose sipped her drink slowly as she watched the bounty boards waiting for something interesting to come up. She ignores the many eyes that look her way, she knows she is a beautiful woman, especially for her age. Or maybe they were staring at the nice sniper rifle that was slung across her shoulder, or possibly her unusual armor paint job. Maybe even the fact that she’s a very dangerous, and well known woman. Hard to tell. She rolled her emerald eyes and let out a sigh, she slowly nursed her Tiharr. She hums quietly feeling the dull burn run down her throat with the clear liquid. Rose sat down the glass and continued to watch the boards, waiting. 

Being a bounty hunter pays pretty well for her, she considers herself one of the better ones. She has a nice shot and does well with really any blade. She thanks her crazy mercenary parents and old clan for those wonderful skills. Rose stared into the clear liquid with a frown, her whole clan, as far as she knows, is dead. The woman shook her head and looked away from her reflection, she’s an older woman now, but she’s just as tough and just as quick as the younger hunters. At least for now. 

Rose took another long drink of her Tiharr but nearly spat out the drink when a certain name caught her keen eye. Walon Vau. There’s a pretty large price on his head. ‘Wanted for crimes against the Empire. Huh, I wonder how a dead man can be wanted?’ Rose narrowed her eyes at the thought. 

Rose got a nasty burning feeling in her nose and throat from nearly choking on the alcohol. Rose cleared her throat and let out a small cough. She did her best to ignore the burning and tried to get her thoughts straight. Rose couldn’t stop staring at the bounty board of her past work partner. Her past lover. ‘The fucking bastard lied to me.’ She nearly sneered at the thought.

The bartender shot her a funny look Rose looked at him and narrowed her eyes more. She wasn’t stupid enough to try to fight a fellow Mandalorian, especially in his own bar. The man put his hands up in mock surrender, “Udesii.” He mumbled before he went back to cleaning glasses. 

She rolls her eyes and goes back to looking at the board. She ignores the dull burning in her throat from the Tiharr, but the one deep in her chest burned way worse. She blinked back tears and shook herself out of the sad feeling. ‘Focus.’ Rose swallowed thickly and took in the details of the picture.

He was so much older in that picture, Vau’s gold eyes seemed darker and his hair was more silver than black. It was a bad picture in all honesty, he was far more attractive in person. Rose let out a snort noticing his hair style hasn’t changed since she last saw him, she stopped and her smile faded when she remembered neither has hers. She ran a hand along her auburn and white braid, she sighed and blinked back tears. 

It's been so long since she’s seen him. About eighteen years in fact, Rose searched for a good three years for her missing lover, even after Jango Fett had told her that he was dead. Jango was a good friend of Walons, she had considered the man an ally. She was in denial so she didn’t listen to the man, she truly was a fool. 

Rose was more surprised than anything to see the grumpy shabuir’s name in the first place. ‘Of course he faked his death. I should have known.’ She thought letting the emotions and alcohol take control of her thoughts.

Rose sat her glass down with a little too much force. So many feelings were running through her at once. Especially anger and betrayal. The shock was still a dull buzz in the back of her mind, or maybe it was the alcohol. She rubbed her temples and frowned at her glass trying to get her thoughts back in check. 

She would do it, she had to. She would find him and bring him in, she’ll even kill him if needed. This job might be harder than any other one she’s ever had, but she’d do it. He’s worth a brand new speeder and maybe a new rifle. He’d be worth it. She missed him dearly, but all in all, she needed the money. Truth is, Rose still had strong feelings for him, no matter how long it has been. He may have been an asshole, and sometimes a royal Pain, but she still loved him deep down. She still missed him, even after eighteen years of him being “dead.” She really just wanted answers for why the man she loved so dearly had betrayed her, and of course she also wanted money.

Rose blinked away more tears and began thinking of ways to handle this job. She luckily knew most of Walon’s weaknesses, considering they were so close till he “died.” Hell, they were married, at least in the Mando way. Walon didn’t have many weaknesses, he was athletic, skilled and far stronger than her. By just looking at the picture, she knew none of that changed. He was like a brick wall, but even the toughest walls have weaknesses. ‘He’s just a sarcastic, intelligent, mercenary with daddy issues….. With a really nice body…’ Rose let a small sad smile twitched onto her lips, she quickly covered it up by sipping her drink again. 

She still remembered his face and personality like she saw him yesterday. She would never forget his beautiful laugh, or his stupid smirk. Everyone always saw him as an ice cold monster, but she always saw through his arrogance, sarcasm, and testosterone. Rose knew the real Vau, the man whose soul was broken as a young child, the man who was terrified of failure. The man that had loved her, even after she almost killed him, many times. Rose let a sad smile curle onto her lips yet again, but she kept back the tears.‘We were together for years, how could he-‘ Rose shook her head to get rid of the thought. ‘Don’t think like that. Keep a clear head. It’s just a job. He changed, he doesn’t love you anymore.’ 

Rose tossed back the rest of her Tiharr and quickly marked the bounty down on her personal holopad. She hesitated slightly before she put on her helmet, staring into the black visor she frowned at her face. She had a small scar on her cheek from when she first met Walon, he had one to match. Though, his rested on his slightly crooked nose. Rose almosted smirked at the memory, she remembered how she brought her knee plate directly into his gorgeous face. She had broke his nose and cut it deeply. 

Rose breathed in slowly to hold back the hot tears that burned the corners of her eyes. She shoved on the old grey and scarlet helmet and tossed a credit chip to the bartender. She walked out with long graceful strides, she made sure to add an extra sway to her hips. Rose did have a reputation to uphold after all. 

Leaving the dusty cantina quickly she made her way onto the crowded streets of Keldabe. This job might actually be easy, that is, if she can find him, and push her feelings aside. Rose could hide her emotions very well, but only Walon could see straight through her mask. 

 

She moved swiftly through the dusty streets of Mandalore's capital. She was rushing, just trying to get back to her speeder. She needed to get a move on this job, and fast. She pushed through the large crowds and many busy street vendors. She rolled her eyes as she shoved aggressively by a Stormtrooper. “Buckethead..” She grumbled out loud, she felt the troopers burning gaze as she disappeared into the crowd. 

Walon Vau would be a difficult man to catch. ‘Where would she even start?’ Rose chewed her lip nervously and kept pushing past people. She thought hard about where to start. Vau was apparently seen in Keldabe recently, but that doesn’t mean he’s still here. He’s most likely still on the planet, it was his home. Well, his adoptive home. 

Mandalorians rarely hunted their own, but Rose had a very good reason. She wanted answers, badly. Other Mandalorians would protect him to the best of their ability, so all he had to do to be safe was not remove his helmet outside of run down bars, or near any bucketheads. She almost snorted, ‘The bucketheads and their leaders aren’t the brightest group.’ Walon possibly had to repaint his armor though, black on black was very noticeable. ‘What am I thinking? He’ll be easy to find, he hates painting his gear. Plus he knows it makes him look cool.’ 

 

Rose stopped suddenly when she saw a very familiar looking person. A taller man in black on black armor, some of the pieces were a dark blue or similar color. She blinked trying to comprehend the man. He was either trying to stay out from under the Empires nose, or he just didn’t have much style. She almost wanted to laugh, ‘Vau would never look so silly…..or would he? Shit.’ Rose did a double take and noticed something else. Well more of a someone, in her opinion.

A very familiar looking Strill was trotting happily beside the lean man. She squinted and saw the Strill’s old black leather collar. It was hard to see under all the animals shaggy skin and fur. Rose couldn’t read the tag, or even see one. But it most certainly would say, “Lord Mirdalan.” She smiled, Rose could never forget her favorite Strill. She nearly giggled when the golden creature licked at it’s masters gloved fingers getting drool everywhere. 

She quickly looked back at the man, she could look at the animal later. The man had perfect posture, he walked and held himself like royalty. She would know that walk anywhere. The weird course of familiar emotions clouded her thinking again, ‘Could that really be him? Shit. What am I thinking? Of course it is, no other man has that much pride and arrogance in just a walk.’ Rose almost snorted at the thought, If it wasn’t Walon Vau, then it was a man who seemed almost identical to him. 

The man that seemed to be Vau walked beside two other men, one in sand gold armor with some armor patches that were sea green. ‘Gross color’ She wrinkled her nose and scanned the men again. There was another in dark green. They weren’t as familiar but the man in gold had a familiar build and stance. Rose turned her head slightly, he looked a lot like Kal Skirata. She wrinkled her nose again thinking of the familiar name. 

Rose had only met the shorter man a few times, yet she’s still not a huge fan of him. She didn’t agree with most of his views. He was a fool, and a hypocrite. The only thing they had in common was a thing for nice blades and a deep hate for the Death Watch. The person in the dark green was a different story, the only thing that stood out was the lightsaber that was hooked to their belt. It was probably just a trophy, many Mandos collected trophies. If this person was a Jedi then that would be a big surprise, almost all of the Jedi died in the purge. “Why would one be stupid enough to come to Mandalore anyways?’ We are jedi slaughters after all.” She mumbled out loud. No one could hear her thankfully, if they could then she’d seem even crazier than she already was. 

The Strill suddenly looked directly at her, it must have recognized her scent. She almost tripped over her own feet when she saw the animals gold eyes with red rims. It was definitely Mird. Panic and sadness almost tripped Rose again, she was suddenly very nervous to see Vau again. ’He probably won’t remember me….’ Dread quickly replaced the panic and now all Rose wanted to do was hug Walon and rub the sweet Strill. ‘Hold back, he left you for a reason. He doesn’t love you anymore. He left You.’ The thought made her feel worse. 

The Strill wagged it’s whip of a tail excitedly and let out a happy squeal. Rose frowned and swallowed thickly. In all honesty, she missed the funky little creature more than Walon. Vau and the others looked back at the creature. Walon patted his thigh plate trying to get the animal to follow. He scanned the crowd carefully, trying to see what alerted his pet. Then, he must have spotted Rose, he immediately froze up. The man made a fist. Oh yeah, he definitely saw her. 

Her sleek grey, and scarlet armor stood out. The only thing that she ever changed was a color. She painted over the black with grey when Walon “died.” Her strange pattern never changed, along with the scarlet color. Rose knew deep down that Vau didn’t realize it was her from the pattern. No, he knew it was her from the small white rose that was carved into her left shoulder plate. He carved the rose in the armor a long time ago. Rose’s lip began to quiver a little and she self-consciously touched the small carving. ’I wonder if he still remembers?.’ Rose had to shake that thought away along with hot tears. The white rose means a lot to them both. Neither of them would ever forget, it would be impossible. 

His blank visor was staring straight at her for a long few seconds. Then, the man took a deep breath and cocked his head. ‘Oh yeah, that's definitely Vau…. ’ There were those stupid emotions again. 

The other two looked back at her as well, the man that appeared to be Skirata tensed a little and looked at the taller man. The character in dark green just turned his head slightly, they had a very weird vibe. 

Rose finally looked away and acted like she was shopping, she looked at some of the small street venders, pointing at some things and checking prices. She felt like an idiot, she never freezes. ‘Stupid feelings, always getting in my way.’ Rose stared at some beautiful, and expensive knives waiting to see if the three of them have left. ‘Patience, this will take time. They’re very armed and they outnumber you. You need a plan.’ 

When Rose turned around they were walking away, she slowly made her way back into the crowded streets. She followed them at a distance blending in better than before. 

 

The three men were obviously back tracking, of course they would. Being wanted made you suspicious, especially when the Empire was on your planet and breathing down your neck. Rose kept a few paces behind the three of them. The one in the dark green kept looking over their shoulder. ‘Strange, maybe they’re just extra suspicious?’ She shook her head. Taking down three strong warriors would be difficult, but she could hopefully handle it. She’s handled worse, but this was three Mandalorian warriors. They didn’t go down easily.

Suddenly Rose felt something grab her shoulder. she whipped around to see who wanted her attention but no one was there. She shook her head, she is just out of it today, and a little drunk. She quickly looked back down the road, they were gone! Rose cursed internally and looked around some more. ‘Where could they have gone? Fuck!’ Suddenly a gloved hand grabbed her and yanked her into an ally way. “Shhhiiiittttt!!” She screamed. Panic and fear shot down her spine as she was pulled away from the street.

Rose thrashed against her attacker trying to get any weapon she had on her to get the person away. The attacker held her arms close to her back and they held her down for a moment, then, she heard a low, and very familiar laugh. The laugh was like fine velvet. ‘I’ve missed that laugh.....’ She blinked at the thought and froze instead of getting up and stabbing the fucker in the throat. 

“Still full of fire I see.” The fine accented voice said as he sat her against the dusty wall of a building. Rose grabbed her knife and pointed it at her past lover, “Wouldn’t you remember? Walon.” She said with a sneer as she looked up at the taller man. “Oh my poor sweet Warrior Blood Rose.” He almost purred the words. She growled. “You lost the right to use my first name when you left me!” Rose’s words were all venom as she sat up more. She didn’t want to get up, she knew her anger would get the best of her and she’d stab him. 

He scoffed before tilting his helmeted head slightly, “Why are you here?” He asked.His voice was like ice and it made the burning in her chest grow. She hated that tone. 

Rose stood and aimed her blaster pistol defensively. He did as well, ‘Dumbass.’ She opened her mouth to say something snarky but the Strill, Walon lovingly called Mird, ran over before she could answer and licked all over her helmeted face. “None of your concern.” She said as she holstered her blaster and kneeled scratching behind Mird’s ears. She heard him scoff and holster his weapon as well. She shouldn’t be off her guard but she did miss the Strill dearly. Walon was still dangerous, as were his two friends. ‘They are watching everything. Probably on a roof or against a wall. Might was well put on a show.’ 

Rose patted the creature one last time before standing up. She removed her helmet, letting her braided long auburn hair fall over her shoulder. It was mostly a dark red and grey color now. Rose put her helmet down at her feet. She smiled softly at Mird but snarled when she looked at Walon. 

She stepped forward so their chest plates were almost touching, she stared up into his blank visor. She narrowed her eyes at him. She also missed his gorgeous hard golden eyes. ‘Quit! Keep him distracted. You can do it. Don’t think of the past.’ 

“Kidnapping women are we now? That’s a new low Wa-” Her sarcasm was interrupted by his smooth voice. “Cut it out Verda.” He spat her first name like a curse, it made her blood boil, and he knew it too.“Why were you following me?” 

Rose laughed dryly, “Because I live here. You should remember this.” She winked dramatically, She could almost hear his eye roll. He leaned down to her level, “You saw my poster?” Rose scoffed mocking his attitude, “yes, asshole I did. Your stupid arrogant king walk gives you away, so does Mird.” Vau didn’t say anything, he knew her so well that he could see through her sarcasm, he wouldn’t argue back, it would distract him. ‘Fine different tactic then.’ 

Rose breathed in slowly and looked away from the visor. She exhaled and it was shaky, “I thought you were dead, you know. I mourned and cried for you. I saw the poster and knew I had to find you, I missed you.” She said, voice suddenly a low shaky whisper. He didn’t answer for a moment, Vau’s shoulders lifted with a sigh before he quietly said “I had a job Rose, it was-“ Rose cut him off by putting her hands on either sides of his helmet. She always did know how to shut him up. He turned his head slightly, studying her. “More important than me? You said you loved me. Was all of it lies?” Rose whispered.

+++++  
Walon sighed and his train of thought ran straight off course. All he could do was stare at her. She was as beautiful as ever. Her emerald eyes shone bright with tears, He had to hold himself back from caressing her face. Oh how he missed her. He hasn’t felt these emotions in years, he buried them deep down when he left for Kamino. Now here he was, again. Tears in his eyes with the woman he loves barley inches away from him. 

He blinked away the tears that blurred his vision, “Now you know that isn’t true, I never lied to you.” He flinched when he heard Kal and Jusik laughing in the comlink. “Well at least for a very long time.” He heard Kal laugh harder and he cut off his com. ‘Jackasses.’

 

+++++  
Rose sighed and looked up into his visor. She never moved her hands, “I miss you, why didn’t you come find me? You never even tried to get in contact with me.” She said with disappointment in her voice and real tears in her eyes. “We made it work, we should have spent the rest of our lives together.” She let out a shaky breath but didn’t look away. “Had a family, a home. We almost had that.” 

He was quiet now, she rubbed her right thumb over some chipped paint on his helmet. Tears rolled down her cheeks and she felt a gloved thumb wipe them away. The taller man let out a shaky breath. She held back leaning into her touch. “Rose, listen I can exp-“ he was cut off yet again when she stuck a dart into his neck. “Save it.” She sneered. Vau shook his head quickly and let out a stream of curses before collapsing to the ground with a loud thud. The strill jumped up looking surprised. 

“Sorry love.” she said as she stuck a dart into Mird as well. The creature wobbled letting out a small surprised noise, it collapsed shortly after. “Looks like you’ve gone soft, Walon.” She said out loud with a low dry throated chuckle. Right as Rose was turning back to the man's body, something very hard hit her in the back of the head, and all went black. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*Coruscant, Twenty two years before Walon Vau joins the Cuy’val Dar. 54 BBY*

“Hold still.” He mumbled as he gently stitched up the small wound on her side. “You’re taking to long!” Rose grumbled earning a low chuckle from her lover. 

Walon sat down the needle and thread,“You are far too reckless my dear.” he said as he stood up washed the blood off his hands. Rose stood up shortly after him, wincing with a bit of pain as she walked up to him. She slowly snaked her arms around his naked shoulders and buried her face into his lean, muscular scarred back. “I know, but thank you.” She mumbled out into his back. 

His sharp gold eyes watched her in the mirror. Chuckling again as he turned around planting a soft kiss on her forehead, “You’re welcome, my beautiful warrior blood rose” Rose blushed a light shade of pink and smiled. She would only let Vau use her real name. The little shit knew it too. 

Rose looked up at him, running her fingers through his soft jet black hair, “I love you.” She murmured against his pale neck before pulling away to plant a soft kiss on his lips. “I love you too, even if you are more foolish than me.” Vau whispers against her lips. Rose laughed at his comment. “I must be a pretty big fool then.” She stepped back from him still smiling.Vau watched her as she walked backwards out of the freshers and into their tiny bedroom. He smirked as he followed her. “Is that so?” he said with a playful growl closing the door behind them. 

 

Rose opened her green eyes the next morning to wake up next to no one. She sat up blinking the sleep from her eyes. She looked around and yawned. Mird was still on the foot of the bed, snoring lightly. She grinned and rubbed the creatures shaggy head earning a low grumble.

She glanced into the small closet, Walon’s armor sat neatly stacked beside hers. Strangely, Vau was nowhere in sight. He almost always slept in, and if he didn’t it was because he had a nightmare. She always knew when he had nightmares, they were almost always terrible and left him shaky for most of the day. She frowned a little. 

Rose looked at the stitches on her side, she traced her fingers over them lightly. She got a deep graze on their most recent job, Vau luckily took care of the person and took her home to fix her up. Good thing the job was in the lower levels of Coruscant so it was a fast trip back. 

Rose got up and stretched, she was pretty sore and winced as she moved. Rose dug through the dresser drawers, she picked up one of his older shirts. She threw it on and pulled on a pair of small shorts that hugged her legs. It annoyed him when she stole his clothing, ‘Shame. He’ll just have to get over it.’ She grinned to herself. 

Rose heard no water running, he must have already taken a shower. She walked out of the bedroom of the small Coruscant apartment. She stayed here in between jobs. Now Walon and Mird did as well. They keep eating her food and tracking blood in, they’re lucky she loves them, if she didn’t they’d be on the street for dirting up her house. 

She stretched slightly and looked at the boxes that were in the hallway, they were moving back to Mandalore soon. Neither of them had many things, the boxes were mainly weapons or empty. They had to have so many to be a believable “regular” couple who weren’t slightly nomadic mercenaries. 

Walking into the small living room with the attached kitchen she saw her lover leaning on the counter, staring at a holopad. He was only in loose black sleeping pants. She blushed a deep shade of red and stared for a while at his amazing body. Rose was so distracted by his nice ass and lean muscles that she almost missed the flour and other cooking items that were everywhere. She looked around her kitchen and gasped. “Walon Vau!!” He hummed a reply but didn’t look at her. 

“What the hell!” Rose said as she walked to him, he watched her from the corner of his eye. “Why are you wearing one of my shirts?” He questioned. “Because it’s comfortable! And you’re not wearing it” Rose said in a mocking tone trying not to stare at his toned naked chest. Walon smirked. ‘Smug bastard.’ She felt her cheeks warm even more as she put her hands on her hips.

“Now answer my earlier question. What did you do to my kitchen!” “Our kitchen now, my sweet Verda Rose. How’s your side?” Vau questioned with a purr as he ghosted his hand over her side. She shivered. That very smug smirk never left his face. “You’re such a little shit!’ Rose flicked his forehead earning a dramatic scoff. “Ow! I just wanted to see how you felt! Can I not care about how you feel?” He purred out the words as he gently brushed his nose against hers.

Walon was such a smart ass when he wanted to be. Rose glared slightly and he grinned wider. “You’re lucky you’re hot, because if you were ugly your ass would already be out that door.” Rose said in a fake stern tone. He scoffed again. “Oh come on, you know you love me.” Rose rolled her eyes, but she couldn’t help but smile. “Do I though?” She asked mocking his slight accent. He gave a snort in response. 

“To answer your earlier question, I tried to make pancakes. Turns out, I don’t know how.” He said with a shrug as he looked her up and down. She was nearly crimson now. “I can see that, how’d you get flour everywhere anyways?” He shrugged and kept looking at her. “Quit that.” She said slapping his chest playfully. 

He laughed and wiped some flower on her face. She gasped and wiped some on his nose. Vau let out a small sneeze and Rose busted out laughing. “Y- you sneeze like a loth cat!” He blushed a deep red and rolled his eyes. Rose let out an ugly snort and it was Walon’s turn to laugh. She covered her mouth shoving him away playfully. His laugh was so beautiful and rare, it was also very contagious, she eventually began to laugh again. 

Mird walked out of the bedroom making a low rumbling noise. “I’m sorry Mird.” Rose said apologetically as she bent down and rubbed the Strill. “He has to be so loud doesn’t he?” Rose said playfully earning a happy lick from the Strill and a scoff from her lover. She smirked and stood up straight. 

She laughed and walked back over to Walon and wiped some flour from his cheek and planted a light kiss there. “We can’t get rid of him though, he helps pay rent. Plus he’s kinda cute” Rose started to giggle when the Strill made a strange noise of disagreement. The taller man narrowed his eyes slightly and she grinned. 

She put her arms around his neck and sighed contently. “I guess I do kinda love ya” she kissed his lips softly and he smiled. He wrapped his arms around her waist holding her close.

Rose studied his handsome features. She traced his sharp jawline with her slender fingers and kissed his slightly crooked nose. He watched her carefully, “darling, you’re staring. Again.” He said with a mischievous smirk. She blushed slightly and ignored his wandering hands. He cocked a well groomed black eyebrow. “Cyar'ika?” She didn’t answer him, all she could do was stare at his features. 

She looked into his eyes, “Do me a favor?” Rose blurted suddenly. Vau eyes shined at her. “I’ll do anything for you, my beautiful warrior blood rose, my Cyar'ika.” He whispered against her lips. Rose kissed him softly and put her forehead against her lovers, “Don’t ever leave me, okay?” “I would never dream of doing that my dear.” He said with a small smile. She grinned and let go of him stepping back.

Walon frowned and pouted slightly, Rose couldn’t hold back her giggle. “I suppose I have to teach you how to make pancakes” Rose said kissing his jaw softly. He quickly grabbed her waist and pulled her back against him. She nipped his ear and realized her mistake too late. “Yes I suppose you do,” he purred gripping her hips and and kissing her again, this time not so gently. This was going to be a very eventful day. 

They felt like the only people in the galaxy. 

Happy, young, and in love. 

Sadly,

Just a memory, long forgotten.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*Kyrimorut, five years after the end of the Clone Wars. later that day*

Fuck. Her head was pounding, Rose didn’t even feel like opening her eyes. Everything hurt. A bright light shines onto her face making her headache much worse. She groaned and turned her head. She was too comfortable to move. ‘Wait, comfortable?!’ 

Rose’s eyes shot open and she blinked quickly. She tried to get her blurry vision to adjust to her surroundings. She was in a bedroom? She sat up and looked around. ‘Fuck.’ She groaned again, she held her head in the palm of her hand as she scanned the small room. ‘At least it isn’t prison. I think.’ 

There was no decoration, just a bed, attached freshers, a chair, and a small table in the corner. There were a few small windows, sunlight shone brightly through the windows, the room only had natural light. The walls were a pale tan color and they seemed rather old. Was she in someone’s house? Dear God, was she in Vau’s house? The house must be ancient, the doors had hinges and the whole room was rustic looking. Everything smells like old wood and nature,even like livestock. ‘Perhaps I’m dead, and hell is some farm.’ She shrugged off the thought immediately. ‘This doesn’t look like hell, at least yet.’ 

Her armor was gone. ‘Damn it, someone better not have sold my gear.’ That thought made more anger bubble in her. ‘it means too much to me.’ She snarled and pulled back the soft blue quilt. 

Rose was just left in her undersuit, which like most Mandalorians, was just a pilots jumpsuit. Rose grumbled and stood up, with a lot of protest from her aging bones. She groaned, everything hurt, especially her head. She felt like she just got trampled. Rose scanned the room and wiggled the old door knob. Locked. She tried the windows. Locked as well. ‘Perfect, just perfect! I’m trapped.’

She sat down on the foot of the bed, She unbraided her hair and ran her hand through the curls. She winched and felt the sting of tears. She stopped and rubbed the knot on the back of her head. All she could do was wait. And wait. She braided her hair again quickly and laid back with a huff. 

 

When Rose woke up again something was licking all over her face, and it smelt like death. Rose opened her eyes slowly and it was Mird. She grinned. She wasn’t dead, at least yet. “Hey Mird,” she rasped as she rubbed the shaggy creature, “Good morning.” Rose sat up quickly when she heard the voice. She whipped her head around to look at no other then Walon Vau. Yep, she was in the bastards house. Or in hell. ‘What’s the difference?’ She narrowed her eyes. She rubbed her head and squinted, everything seems hazy. “Gross.” She groaned out loud. 

She wanted to stare at his handsome features or tell him off, but the only thing that came out of her mouth was “Fuck. You’ve gotten old.” she sneered. ‘Idiot, you’re his prisoner’. “I should say the same for you.” He growled as he stood up from the chair in the corner of the room. 

The stupid jerk was in regular street clothes, her eyes lingered on his form as he swiftly moved. He was a very tall man, he had long legs, and he was lean but still very muscular. He has an angular face and a jawline she could cut herself on. She could see his still very toned torso in that stupidly tight shirt. She narrowed her eyes more. 

Vau was just as handsome as ever, and he still seemed so in shape. All of this made this situation much worse. ‘Stupid feelings. Stupid stupid beautiful man!’ She stared as he strode over with long strides, Rose watched his legs for longer then she would like to admit. She shook her head and looked at his stupidly handsome face. ‘Stop staring. It’s weird, and he’s your kidnapper.’ 

Rose looked around then back at him, “Two questions. One, were you watching me sleep?! And two, where am I?” She asked, glaring up at the man. “In a way, I was waiting for you to wake up.” Rose snorted, “Fucking pervert.” Walon rolled his eyes, “Where we are is none of your concern.” His tone was like venom. “Actually it is.” Vau rolled his eyes again. “No it isn’t.” Rose mocked his tone, “Yes. It. Is.” “No. It. Isn’t.” He was almost in her face. “Yes it is!” She didn’t back away.   
“Child.”   
“Bastard,”  
He sneered and gave up on the childish argument. They stared at each other for a few beats, neither of them realized how close they were to each other till now. Her eyes flickered down to his thin lips before she pulled away. 

Walon pulled back quickly and walked back to the table, he returned with a cup. 

He held out the cup of water to her. “How stupid do you-“ Vau narrowed his eyes at her and pushed it into her hands. “You have a concussion, you need to drink.” “Aww I’m so glad you care about my health... Pervert.” she mumbled as she sipped the cool water. It felt amazing going down her scratchy throat. “If you poisoned me then you really fucking suck.” He rolled his eyes. 

“Am I least still on Mandalore? Because my ship and speeder are pretty expensive.” Rose looked into his gold eyes. He rolled his eyes again and shrugged. She really hated him, at least sometimes. “I’m glad to see that you’re still a dick,” Rose sneered. Walon sneered back, “I’m glad to see that you’re still childish.” She shrugged and looked at him past the end of her nose. Vau’s lips twitched a little trying to hold back a smile. She grinned averting her eyes from his face, she rubbed Mird hiding her smile. 

Walon took the cup and set it on the table. He stood beside her and rubbed Mird smiling slightly at the golden shaggy creature. “You’re still too reckless, you don’t just tranq someone in the middle of a busy city.” He said as he sat on the foot of the bed watching her. His smile was now back into a tight lipped blank expression. ‘ He’s playing ice cold again.’ She knew him all too well, she could still read him like a book. He was looking at her, there was anger and something very familiar in those gold eyes. Sadness? Regret? Maybe both? She frowned, his eyes were still gorgeous too, but they don’t shine as much as they used to. He doesn’t seem very happy either. It’s like his soul was missing too many pieces to make him whole again. 

His beautiful gold eyes always showed his emotions, at least to her they did. There was almost always pain in them, it burned like a raging wildfire. She could also read his body language well, the way his muscles moved, the way his jaw clenched. She shot him a sarcastic smile and he narrowed his eyes holding back a grin. Her soul ached for this very broken man, he may be a dick but he had his moments. 

“I would have managed, besides I would have gotten good money for my struggle. But, your stupid friends had to knock me out.” Rose sneered showing her white teeth at Walon matching his expression. “Foolish,” He snarled, “We need to have a talk later.” He said as he swiftly stood and walked to the door, Vau patted his thigh for Mird to follow. “Till then, rest, please shower, and don’t try anything too foolish.” “I’ll try my best! Oh and say hi to Skirata for me!” She yelled after him. He stopped and looked at her for a second. 

His eyes scanned her for a long second, before he sighed and walked out with Mird on his heels. He closed the door and locked it behind him. “This was one fine mess I’ve gotten myself into.” Rose mumbled out loud as she pulled a pillow over her face. This isn’t going to be Fun.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things start to go downhill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this update took so long! I've been super busy. 
> 
> I don't really like this chapter, I feel like it could have been better. Hopefully you can enjoy it though!
> 
> Warnings: Rose's filthy mouth. Kal and Vau arguing as usual. A lot of angst.

*Kyrimorut, five years after the end of the Clone Wars, 14 BBY. The next morning.*

His head was killing him, he was exhausted and very irritated. Walon Vau was stretched out on one of the larger couches in the main room, with Mird happily laying on his legs. He had just shut his eyes when he heard Kal’s voice. “Walon! Have you talked to Verda yet?” 

Walon slowly opened his eyes and let out a long irritated sigh. “Somewhat.” Kal stood over him and he narrowed his eyes, “Care to explain?” Vau let out an ever louder sigh and sat up, disturbing the Strill, who gave grumbling noises of protest. Mird jumped onto the floor with a dramatic huff, then it flopped onto it’s stomach with all six legs stretched out. 

Walon blinked a few times when his pounding headache worsened, he slowly rubbed the corners of his eyes with his thumbs at an attempt to stop the pain. Much to his dismay, it didn’t work. Kal grunted at him, “Vau, what do you mean by somewhat?” Vau rolled his eyes and swung his long legs off the couch, he braced his arms on his thighs. He let out a long fake dramatic yawn to add to Kal’s annoyment. “Quit hovering and i’ll tell you.” Kal glared at that as he sat on the chair across from him. 

The shorter man crossed his arms causing Vau to roll his eyes, he started to rub his temples. He probably looked like shit, but he didn’t care currently. “Vau, quit stalling. What happened when you were in her room?” ‘Her room? Shit, looks like Kal officially adopted someone else.’ He snorted out loud at the thought. 

Vau’s golden gaze locked with Kal’s blue one. “Well for starters, she has a concussion, thanks to you.” Kal rolled his eyes. “She’s pissed off, and very curious. Rose’s concussion hasn’t affected her memory or ability to cuss. She’ll be okay, I assume. She just wants answers really.” Kal leaned back and chuckled dryly. “Oh, and she also says hi.” A small smile graced his lips which Kal didn’t fail to notice. Skirata rolled his eyes but grinned at his old friend. “What are we going to do with her?” 

Vau frowned and rubbed Mird’s head, he hadn’t thought that far ahead. Luckily Jusik and Ordo walked in before Skirata could start one of his famous rants. Ordo handed Kal a glass of ale and sat beside him on the large chair, Jusik sat in the seat beside them. The pounding behind his eyes increased at the thought of the upcoming argument. He blew out a breath and looked down at the Strill that stared at him with a dopey grin. 

Kal watched him as he slowly sipped his ale, “Any ideas of what to do with her?” Everyone knew the question was only meant for Walon. He shrugged and looked at the three other men, “I don’t know, possibly just talk to her. For now at least.” He ran his fingers through his hair and frowned at the soldiers expressions. “If I can get her back onto my side, which is sometimes yours Kal, then possibly we can let her go.” 

Kal sat down his glass slowly, “She wants to kill you currently doesn’t she?” Walon clenched his jaw, he hated how Kal always underestimated Rose. “If she really wanted me dead then i’d be dead.” Kal went to say something but Ordo cut him off politely. “He has a point, Buir.” 

Kal sighed and looked back at Vau. “Why would she join your side again? She hates you, remember? Because you disappeared.” A quiet growl left his throat when those last words left Kal’s mouth. She didn’t hate him, Right? Out of the corner of his eye he saw Jusik flinch. “We all know that stubborn women will hate you even more now. We did kidnap her after all. How do you know she’ll listen to you?" Kal nearly spat before taking a long sip of his ale. They were both getting agitated now. 

“She’ll calm down. We were together for years, she can handle me and I can handle her. Rose will also listen to me because she wants to know why I left.” He closed his eyes briefly at the thought. Jusik glanced at him, Vau quickly straightened his back and put his walls back up. “I’ll talk to her now, okay?” He went to stand but Skirata forced him back in his seat with a glance. Walon nearly groaned as he leaned back. 

“Vau, I know you miss her. Verda tried to turn you in, and she also tried to kill you, remember? She may expose us, If she’s given the chance. Don’t let your feelings get in the way of a wise decision.” Kal said calmly as he sat down his glass with a thud. Walon narrowed his eyes as he leaned forward in his seat. He snorted regally but held back calling him a hypocrite. 

”I don’t let emotions get in my way Kal, unlike you.” Vau snapped at his friend. He was too tired for Kal’s hypocritical horseshit, plus his mind and emotions were racing causing his headache to worsen. Kal’s nagging didn’t help the situation.

Jusik looked at them both. He usually could never sense Vau’s emotions, but ever since Rose appeared, emotions like regret and anger have rolled off him in waves. It was very unsettling for everyone to see the veteran sargent show this much emotion. 

Vau stood up and began to pace. Mird watched it’s master with sad eyes. The Strill let out a low whine which Walon ignored. Skirita opened his mouth but Vau cut off his words with a warning glance. He was pissed now.

Ordo and Jusik looked at one another then at the two veteran Sergeants. Things were getting very tense, they prepared to pull them apart if things got violent. 

Walon stepped forward slightly causing Ordo to tense immediately. “Rose won’t kill me, she won’t expose us. She won’t burn down this whole kriffing place. I can tell that she hasn’t changed, she may be foolish and crazy, but she isn’t cruel. She can keep quiet, if you would just have the patience to let me talk to her then maybe you’d see that too.” He hadn’t noticed how he grabbed the older man by the collar till now. 

“I may be losing my hearing but I’m not blind.” Kal snapped back in a cold tone, Vau didn’t say anything back as he let out a shaky sigh.”I know she hasn’t changed but she isn’t loyal to you anymore. Why should she keep her mouth shut? She’d benefit from turning us in. Dead or Alive. In love.. or not.” Walon stepped away from him, it took everything in his person to gain his composure back. Vau didn’t reply, he knew Skirata was right. 

Kal blows out a breath and glanced at his sons, Ordo was tense and Jusik looked unnerved. He looked back at his old friend, Walon looked more broken than ever. “Eighteen years is a long time to be gone.” Walon’s voice was hoarse, “That’s why I need to discuss this with her. She deserves answers.” Walon ran his fingers through his hair in an attempt to calm his nerves. 

An uneasy silence settled among the four men before Kal spoke up. “Go talk to her. She’s just as sarcastic and stubborn as you, so she may not even listen.” Kal sat back down, “Take your time though, I'm in no rush to say I told you so.” ‘look at him trying to clear the tension.’ Vau nearly rolled his eyes. 

“Shut up Kal.” Vau sneered. “I’m going to tell her, it’s the only way to clear this up. If all goes well, she may even stay.” He shrugged off his own thought. He needed to get his emotions in check again. Their relationship was a thing in the past, just a distant memory. 

Kal nodded slowly, but he was still ready to punch Vau if needed. Skirata looked at jusik who was watching Vau closely. You didn’t need to be Jedi to sense the turmoil in Walon Vau’s heart. 

Mird whined up at its master, Walon kneeled down and rub the Strill’s shaggy golden fur. He sighed but cracked a small smile when the animal rolled back onto its back with all six legs in the air. 

Ordo sat up straighter and finally spoke up. “We could just make her ‘disappear’, I’m positive it wouldn’t be that difficult.” 

That really pissed Walon off, “That isn’t an option, Ordo.” He snapped. “My only option is talking to her, we will see what to do next from there.” Vau spat out, his tone was only ice. He stood up and walked out swiftly with his Strill on his heels. 

Once Walon was out of the room Kal chuckled, “poor ol’ Wal’ika still has feelings.” Ordo and Jusik grinned at that. Yes, Walon still did have feelings for Rose, and it was very obvious.

 

Walking to Rose's room had Vau on edge, he was terrified. He knew for a fact that everyone, not just the Jedi, could feel it. His emotions were running wild, he didn’t even have a plan. ‘What am I going to say to her? Will she even listen?’ Vau blew out a nervous breath and ran his fingers through his hair. 

Walon paced in front of her door for what felt like hours, he hasn’t felt this much emotion since Sev died. He frowned at the thought and ran a hand down his slender face, he looked at Mird who sat at his feet whimpering. He patted the Strill and squared his shoulders. He tried to ignore the aching in his chest and head, but he failed miserably. 

He let out a shaky breath and knocked on her door. “Stay Mird. Keep the Nulls away, and anyone else who might try to listen in.” Vau whispered to his pet quietly. Mird let out a low rumbling noise of protest. He shot the Strill a warning glance and it rumbled and sat back on its haunches. Once Walon gained his composure he knocked twice more. 

+++++  
She was drying off after a much needed shower when she heard the soft knocking. Walon. Rose rolled her eyes, ‘I can’t have a moment of piece can I?’ “Fuck off!” She barked at the door. She heard a shaky sigh behind the ancient wooden door. 

“Rose we need to talk,” Walon’s voice was calm and smooth, but there was sadness undertone to the smooth accent.

“I disagree!” She sneered as she wrapped the towel around herself. She grumbled to herself as she looked around for clean clothes. 

Vau walked right inside and swiftly shut the door behind him, he left Mird outside. ’Grand.’ “You still don’t listen do you!” She yelled as she continued to search. He blinked and looked away from her, the towel didn’t exactly cover much. Walon scoffed at her, she smirked when she noticed him blushing like a fool.

“I told you, fuck off.” Rose sneered at him as she dug through the old dresser for some clothes and a comb. She eventually found a pair of old shorts, undergarments, and a faded black long sleeve shirt. Rose dropped the towel, she was too mad at the man on the foot of her bed to care about her nudity. “Well I didn’t think you’d be naked” Walon mumbled as he rubbed his temples avoiding his gaze. Rose rolled her eyes as she yanked on the clothes.

Rose sat beside him with a huff. She wanted to make a snide comment or kiss him, maybe even punch him. All options seemed satisfying. Rose combed her fingers through her tangled hair winching slightly. Walon frowned, “How’s your head?” Rose snorted at him and rubbed the knot on the back of her head, “Hurts. I thought you had a degree in whatever nerf shit goes on with life forms, you should know this. Walon.” He flinched at her comment. He handed her a comb which she gladly accepted. 

“I’m not a doctor. I basically just have a degree in anatomy and physiology.” Vau mumbled as he crossed his legs looking regal but still flustered. He was probably hiding something, she bit her lip to keep from laughing. Rose put on a fake look of distaste and shrugged, “big difference.” She had to hold back a grin when he glared at her. “There's actually a large difference.” Rose smirked and nodded. “Mhm. Whatever.” Vau shot her an angry golden look again, she couldn’t help but grin. He was always so easy to aggravate. 

 

+++++  
Walon sighed trying to get his thoughts together, he knows she’s playing with him. He frowned as he watched Rose comb her unruly hair out. 

Walon looked at her, he was studying her face, Rose raised a well groomed eyebrow at him. That hard glance caused him to blow out a breath and try to gain his clean thoughts back. He nearly shook his head, “Mji will visit you when we’re done talking. He’ll bring food and real clothes for you. He’ll also look at your head.” Rose only nodded. He uncrossed and crossed his legs, ‘Damn woman.’ 

Vau took a moment to look at her beautiful features. Her tan skin contrasted well with her deep red hair, her hair only had some silver streaks. Her emerald eyes still shined bright with mischief and defiance. Her nose was a little crooked, like most mandalorians. She had sharp high cheekbones and a sharp jaw. She hardy aged since the last time he saw her, he also didn’t fail to notice the five piercings in her ears. All the small gems were different colors, they represented the people, and Strill, she had lost throughout her life. 

Rose noticed his glance and touched her ears self consciously. “Yours is the gold one. I know you caught a glance at my tattoos too.” She pulled up the sleeve of her loose shirt to show her beautiful grey and scarlet rose stem tattoo that winded up her whole arm. “I got it finished, your name is on the black rose.” She sucked in a shaky breath, “hers is on the white one.” Vau only nodded mutley as she pulled her sleeve down. 

+++++  
“Come on, tell me your reason.” Rose said after a few minutes of tense silence. Vau looked away and sighed, “I-I have no excuses. I should of told you about the contract I took. I was a greedy fool.” She narrowed her eyes, “what was the reason?” Vau raked his long fingers through his hair, “Jango needed my help training the clones, it was a good chance for me.” Vau looked back at her “I ran off to Kamino with a group of others, Mostly Mandalorians. We trained a large group of clone soldiers.” He opened his mouth to add on but Rose cut him off. “So it was a good chance for money?” Rose said as she stood up. Anger and betrayal was now burning her chest.

Realization hit her like a train, “Money? You greedy bastard! You left me for money! I thought we had something important!” He looked up at her, “Rose, you know that’s not the full reason. Jango needed me, the clones needed me. If you would just let me expla-” He stopped mid sentence and he stared at her. Rose sighed and wiped her eyes not looking at his face. Her voice came out shakier than intended “W-w had a good life together, a family. I thought that’s what you wanted.” 

He opened his mouth but she cut him off, again. “We could of had a longer life together! It would have been difficult, maybe, but we could have made it. We lasted all those years after all” Rose choked out. Walon sighed and looked at his boots. He was at a loss of words for once in his life.

“Rose, I’m….i’m so sorry.” “Oh you’re sorry for breaking my heart?!” Rose barked out a sad dry laugh “That makes this whole situation so much better!” Walon flinched, “Rose.........” “No! You broke my heart! I thought you were dead! I loved you! I mourned for you! I was alone. Again!” Her voice was full of pain and it made his heart ache.

“You probably never even cared! We were together for years! We had a home! A good life! We even had a child for God’s sake!” She breathed in a quick breath which didn’t quite fill her lungs, “You just threw all of that away…”

Walon stood up to face her, tears burned in the corners of his eyes. “I didn’t throw it away for nothing!” He snarled at her, “And don’t you dare bring our daughter into this! She barely got to live a life before it was brutally taken from her! So don’t you say I didn’t care about you! Don’t say I didn’t care about what we had together!” Have you grown so ignorant that you don’t think it hurt me to leave you?!” His voice was shaky now, and he was visibly upset.

His hair was slightly messy from raking his fingers through it constantly, his gold eyes shined with tears and emotions. He looked shattered, and all because of her.. Rose realized she probably looked just as bad. 

They could both hear Mird whimper and scratch at the door. The Strill could sense the emotions in the room, they were both angry and sad. You didn’t need to be an animal or a Jedi to sense the tension.

++++++  
Walon Vau was raised and trained to always be cold and detached. His father thought he beat everything out of him, now he wished his father had. He can usually keep a straight face in even the toughest situations. Currently, Vau was a mess. He was upset as he was when their daughter died, or when he had to leave Rose. He’s been too emotional lately, Walon Vau wasn’t too keen on feeling the burning in his chest so often. 

Rose backed down slightly and wiped her eyes again. “You really hurt me” she said looking back at him, tears were streaming down her face. His heart shattered at the look on her face, he did this to her. He caused that pain. 

+++++  
He breathed in slowly and tried to choke back tears. “My beautiful beautiful blood rose. You really don’t think it hurt me to leave you? I loved you more than anything, and I-I still do.” His voice was suddenly soft and barely a whisper. “It killed me to leave you, but I had a duty. If I had the chance to do it all again I would.” He was crying now. Rose felt a spike of guilt down her spine, it made her shudder. Walon continued on, “I’m here for you now, and I won’t leave again.” Rose sighed and felt her heart break all over again when his voice cracked. His voice Never cracked.

Rose looked up into his stunning gold eyes, his eyes were glazed and red rimmed from the tears. She looked away from him, she couldn’t bare the pleading look on his face. She would hate herself for this thought. He watched as she breathed in and let out a shaky breath. ‘I knew she would protest, my arrogance rubbed off too much.’ He frowned and waited for her to speak.

Her frown turned into a snarl, “You’re lying. You’re just saying this so I won’t turn you in!” She was angry again. ‘Shit.’ “No Rose I’m not! I’ve missed you more than I thought I would! I tried to push these feelings down but I failed!” He stepped forward just a bit. Rose let out a shaky breath but didn’t step back. He was taller and stronger but he would Never hurt her, he wasn’t like that. 

They were now very close together, their chests nearly touching. Vau gently placed a shaky hand on her cheek, he almost sobbed when she leaned into his touch. Rose closed her eyes and sighed. He gently wiped a tear from her cheek with his thumb, “Rose….” He barely whispered her name. Rose shook her head and stepped away from him. “I can’t.. Y-you know I can’t.” 

“I need time to think, pl-please leave.” She blurted after a few seconds of tense silence. Walon studied her for a moment before he nodded hesitantly and walked out. He opened her door with a little too much force making her flinch. 

+++++  
Mird jumps up and looks up at its master while letting out a low rumbling noise. He slammed the door behind him causing the creature to flinch and whine at him. He locked the door with the old rusted key. He clipped the key back onto his pets collar. The Strill made a low noise and gently pulled on his shirt sleeve. 

He put a hand on the wall to steady himself when a few silent sobs racked his body, his father's poisonous words ran through his head nearly making his knees buckle.  
“You are not going to cry!” His father had barked in his face as he yanked him up, “You will not be weak.The strong do not cry and hide!” He was only eight at the time, Vau shuddered at the memory. 

Rose was bringing out old emotions and memories he thought he had left behind when he left her. He was wrong, again. She always knew how to kick down his walls with just a look, she made him weak. Walon looked back at the door and cracked a weak smile, ‘Maybe some weakness is okay.’ Vau was taken aback by his own thoughts. He rubbed his stinging eyes aggressively and walked across the hall to his room, with a sentimental Mird on his heels. 

Vau slammed his door shut and held back screaming at his own stupidity. He sat on his bed with his face in his hands. “Mird i’m a fool, I don’t deserve her forgiveness. I don’t deserve her.” he let another silent sob rack his lean frame. 

Mird whined and jumped onto his bed laying its head in his lap looking up at him. Walon let out a shaky breath and buried his face in the golden creatures fur. He didn’t have any idea of what he would do about this. 

Vau missed what they had. Hopefully Rose will forgive him. He needed her too. He wanted her back, but he also wanted to protect his clan. He made too many mistakes, too many rash decisions. She may never forgive him because of these mistakes. 

A broken heart can never be whole again. There is always a piece missing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! I know it wasn't the best, but the story gets better I promise.  
> I'm currently working on chapter three, so that should be up soon. 
> 
> Translations:  
> Kriffing- Fucking  
> Buir- Father or parent


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sexual tension. More flashbacks. Cussing, like usual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make sure to follow my Tumbler and Instagram at Clonewarslover55. (I'm not creative with names) I might start posting updates on this fic and stuff like that if more people read it. 
> 
> Wow it took me forever to get this chapter up. Life has been crazy with classes and my mental health not being the best recently. I don't really think this chapter is that good, but hopefully you all can enjoy it! Thanks for reading! Also, happy holidays or whatever to everyone!

*Kyrimorut, five years after the end of the Clone Wars, 14 BBY. Later that afternoon.*

Vau didn’t leave his room for lunch or dinner, he couldn’t even think of food currently. He does this often when he’s upset or stressed, he forgets to eat. It’s not healthy, but he’d survive. Walon blew out a breath and continued to check over his gear, just to give his hands something to do. Walon picked up his helmet and frowned as he stared into the blank visor. 

In the reflection he could see the dark bags under his bloodshot eyes, his eyes burned from all the salty tears. Rose was right, he did look old. Vau sighed at the thought, he felt defeated, he hasn’t felt this defeated since he failed to find Sev. Mird licked at his fingers and whimpered, he smiled slightly at his pet and scratched it’s head absently, his mind was going back over the argument they just had. 

Rose made him weak, and in more ways than one. He hated it. He shouldn’t feel so upset over the past, it was weak. He sighed and rubbed his eyes aggressively. Defeat made him feel like a worthless di’kut. 

Vau frowned at his Strill, he fucked up. He fucked up Hard. He loved Rose a lot, and she loved him. But currently they were both exhausted, sad, and very frustrated. He ran a hand over the creatures shaggy head to calm his nerves. He needed to get her on their side, but he didn’t exactly know how. He almost snorted at the thought of letting the feisty woman go, she’d probably kill him. That is if Kal’s nagging didn’t get the job done first. 

Vau put his gear away in the cases before absently throwing the cleaning rag in the general direction of the bathroom. Walon was usually a neat man, but today he was too tired to care. He sat back onto the bed with a shaky sigh. Mird let out a squeak like noise before nudging it’s scruffy head under his arm to lick at his chin. Vau’s lip twitched into a sad smile at the creatures adorable actions. 

He closed his eyes and thought back over the years they spent together. They met when he was twenty two and she was only twenty, both very young and just as stupid. A sad smile graced his lips at the memory, they met in a very strange way. It was a little under a year after they met that they started to work together, then only a few months after that they fell in love. Their story was a fucked up one, but it fit their messed up lives perfectly. 

Walon laid back on his bed stroking the sentimental Strill. Mird let out a low rumbling sound and flopped on its side with it’s head on his muscular chest. Vau nearly chuckled at the goofy creature, Mird always did make him feel a little better. Mird stared up at him with it’s large golden red rimmed eyes, it was quite cute in his opinion. Vau shut his eyes and tried to rest, hopefully he could come up with a plan soon.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*Some dusty backwater bar, Mandalore. Slightly over a year after Rose and Walon met. 56 BBY.*

“I’m only helping your bitch ass with this because I need the money.” Verda Tal Rose snipped as she sipped some more of her drink that tasted like speeder fuel. Walon Vau rolled his eyes, “And I only need you for your skill set.” Rose gave him a funny look, “You missed me didn’t you? You just can’t admit it.”

“You broke my nose, and kicked my Strill. Why would I ever miss you?” “That still ain't no!” Rose grinned as she poked his now crooked nose. “Stop being irritating.” “Oh you know I can’t do that.” The shorter woman smiled as she fluttered her eyelashes. Walon rolled his eyes and sipped his ale. He knew she was going to be testy this time around, but this was outrageous. 

 

He decided to take a job where he had to take in some poor sap that had a gambling issue, preferably alive. Their target was a some Lords son or something. He didn’t really care, he just really needed money. The target would be on the resort world called Spira, in some not too fancy casino. Walon needed someone else to help him, and the first person available just happened to be Rose. They worked together often now, but they usually argued and sometimes even physically fought. They worked well together most of the time, but both were brats to each other. Vau frowned slightly at the thoughts running through his head. He shot the young dark auburn haired woman a glare before knocking back the rest of his drink.

 

Vau stood up and threw two credit chips on the bar. Rose stood up after him, “Aww... Such a gentlemen. Paying for a pretty lady’s drink.” Rose sarcastically beamed as she put her hand on her chest. Walon could only roll his eyes, “Just come on, we have work to do.” She grinned at that and walked out ahead of him. Rose held the door open with a stupid grin on her beautiful face. Vau groaned internally at his thoughts as he walked into the autumn chilled night. A slight blush covered his pale cheeks at her actions. He had just a little too much too drink is all…..Plus it was cold! He wasn’t flustered over someone as ignorant as her. 

 

“Damn, it got dark fast.” He didn’t reply as they both looked up at the stars. Rose couldn’t help herself as she looked over at his face. The way his golden eyes sparkled in the moonlight, it truly was enchanting. The pale light highlighted his pale skin and beautiful features perfectly. Rose looked at his sharp jawline, she thought about what it would be like to trace her tongue along it while- Walon interrupted her thoughts when he looked at her with one black eyebrow raised, “You’re staring.” Rose blushed and looked away, “just thinking of ways to kill ya later.” Vau let out a chuckle, “I’m sure you are.” 

After a few very awkward seconds of both young adults blushing like stupid teens, they put on their helmets so they could talk in privite. “So, where’s your big cat?” Rose nearly giggled when she heard him groan, “It’s a Strill, not a cat. And Mird is back at my apartment.” “Hmm, okay.” Rose smirked and walked ahead. He was too easy honestly, how could she not mess with him. “So this isn’t a tracking job?” He took a moment to answer, “Not really.” Rose nodded as they walked down the streets of the smaller Mandalorian town. The very town that Rose grew up in.

Rose looked around at the stores and cantinas of the not so quiet street. Many Mandalorians were out drinking with their families and friends. Rose walked slightly closer to Vau when some people looked in their general direction. Walon’s helmeted head turned slightly at her actions but he didn’t comment. 

Rose looked up at the sky not really watching where she was going, she almost ran into a very large man. Vau grabbed her by the shoulders and turned her to the right, “Pay attention Rose. If you get murdered i’d have to clean up your body.” He growled out in that voice that made a shiver run down her spine. “I am paying attention, Walon.” She snipped mocking his accent. Her grin widened when he sighed, “listen, my speeder is just down this alley.” She only gave a curt nod as she followed him down the dark alleyway. 

Vau looked at her and Rose looked back, “What ya lookin’ at pretty boy.” He shook his head, “You seem quite familiar with this area.” Rose sighed and gave him a half shrug. She hesitated quite a bit before mumbling, “I grew up here. My father actually still works in these parts…….He’s one of their best metalsmiths.” “Oh.” There was a long pause before she saw Walons head cock, as if asking for her to go on. “I’m on good terms with him and all, it’s just that..” She huffed in frustration,”I don’t want to disappoint him, ya know?” The tall man nodded at Rose, “I understand that.” “You do?” A pregnant pause. “Oh, here's the speeder.” Rose ignored how he avoided the subject, she’d break his stupid walls down eventually. 

He opened her door with a mutter she didn’t quite catch. Rose just smiled and got in, she didn’t feel the need to pester him anymore on the obviously tender subject. Vau slid into the drivers side easily and removed his helmet. Rose took off her and grinned at his handsome face, “It’s nice. Stolen?” “Why of course.” He smirked at her and winked. That stupid look made her nearly shiver. It’s almost funny how they can both hide emotions so well, mainly by sarcasm and cheesy flirting. 

Rose looked away and out the window. ‘ I don’t necessarily have a crush on him. I just think he’s attractive. Not just regular attractive though, he looks like he was carved from fucking stone. He’s probably wonderful in bed as well, I sure hope so-’ Roses thoughts were cut off by Vau saying her name, she shook her head and blinked out of her daze. 

“Rose!” “Yes, Walon.” She purred. “Quit being weird, we’re here. My ship is just around the corner, so get out.” Rose scoffed at him and shoved on her helmet before she got out. Walon strode into the rundown hanger bay quickly, “Slow down! My legs aren’t as long as yours.” He didn’t reply but he did slow down a bit. 

Rose watched all of the hanger workers closely as she walked beside Vau, no one paid them any particular attention. ‘Good.’ Rose thought as she looked over at Vau in all of his armor clad glory. His balck on black armor was far more intimidating then her black armor with scarlet patterns. Plus it also showed off how nice of an ass he had, Rose shook her head at that thought, ‘Focus for the love of the gods.’ 

When they finally stopped at a ship Rose looked at him with wide eyes. “It’s a run down piece of shit! We won’t blend in at all!” She frowned at his irritated sigh,“Yes we will. We’ll seem like a dumb newly wed couple that just spent all of their money on their wedding and honeymoon. which is over half of the people on this resort.” Rose groaned, “I gotta be married to you??” “Don’t be too excited.” Rose waved her hands in mock excitement at his snarky comment. 

Rose stepped onto the ship after Walon and she cringed, the familiar smell of oily musk, wet wool, and mold slapped her in the face. Rose sat down in the copilot's seat and removed her helmet, Vau sat down in the pilots seat and removed his helmet as well. He looked at her with an eyebrow cocked at her disgusted face, “What?” Rose gave him a pointed look, “It smells like dirty Strill in here.” Vau rolled his eyes and leaned back, “Mird isn’t dirty.” “Then why doesn’t it smell good?” He ignored her question, “Lets just go over my plan.” 

 

Twenty seven minutes, a very boring plan explanation, and lots of sarcasm later. Rose glared at Vau with her arms crossed, “I feel like a doll in this!” Walon let his golden eyes drift over her slim form and the thin colorful sundress that covered it. He shrugged, “You look fine, wife.” Rose rolled her eyes trying to play off how his words affected her internally. “Cocky Bastard.” 

Rose watched Walon fiddle with the buttons of his matching button up, “That’s too colorful for your personality.” His shirt was white with blue flowers, matching her dress nicely. Vau snorted, “My personality is…colorful, sometimes.” The shorter woman laughed, “You’re boring, my darling husband.” She grinned at him when he narrowed his eyes. 

Rose stepped up to the taller Mandalorian and wrapped her arms around his neck, Vau stared at her dumbfounded and she grinned. Rose fixed his collar and adjusted the slightly tight shirt that covered his flat stomach, “Better.” Rose watched as his adams apple bobbed up and down as he swallowed. 

She stepped back, “Hopefully you can stay in character.” He glared at her, “Why of course I can.” His voice was suddenly rougher but still slightly accented, Rose rolled her eyes. “Whatever. This still needs to be as realistic as possible so you better learn to smile” He sighed and opened the top button of his shirt exposing some of his pale chest. “Fine.” 

Rose glared at his chest then back up at his stupid handsome face, “Don’t freak out when I kiss your frown lines in public” “I don’t have frown lines.” Rose poked his forehead and smirked. She walked around him and sat down in the pilot's seat with one leg up on the console. Vau sat beside her, “You better learn to sit like a lady.” Rose laughed then sighed “True... But i’m gonna complain. A lot.” “You already complain enough.” She shrugged and leaned back with a yawn.

 

~+~+~+~+~+~  
*The Honeymoon Sweet, twenty minutes after arriving on Spira.*

Walon and Rose shared a look as they sat their bags down in the large luscious sweet. It was ocean themed like the rest of the stupid cheesy hotel. Rose glared at the very large bed in the middle of the room, she turned her glare back to Walon. “I didn’t pick the color.” He laughed at her as he unpacked everything that wasn’t weapons or armor. “Yes you did! You booked this room asshole!” Rose barked out as she sat onto the golden silk sheeted bed. It matched his eyes, the bastard knew it too. 

“I’ll sleep on the couch, it’s only fair.” Rose glared at him but didn’t argue as she ventured around their large room. The bathroom was massive with a large glass doored shower and a very large bathtub. “Damn we’re poor huh. I’ve never seen anything like this.” Vau only let out a dry chuckle. Rose walked out to see that the tall man had unbuttoned his brightly colored shirt and that he was in the not so fancy kitchenette pouring champagne for them. Rose stared at his toned torso for longer than was appropriate, he didn’t seem to mind.

Vau strode over to her and held out a glass, which she accepted with a wink. He rolled his eyes with an exasperated sigh before he grinned, “To a win?” Rose held up her glass with Walon’s, “To a win!” They clinked their glasses together before sipping the expensive beverage. Both cringed at the nasty dry flavor, but continued to drink it anyways. 

 

~+~+~+~+~+~  
*The hotel casino, second day on Spira.*

Rose sipped her bright green fruity drink as she watched the other casino goers wander about the brightly colored ocean themed room. She smirked to herself while stalking their stupidly careless target with keen eyes. “He’s not a very good gambler is he, darling?” The dark accented voice of Walon Vau purred into her ear. Rose grinned leaning back on the bar stool and leaned back against his muscular, but lean frame.

Vau ran his large calloused hands along Rose’s bare arms before he stepped to the side and sat down next to her. Rose blew out a breath and finished off her drink trying to ignore her dirty thoughts about the golden eyed man beside her. Walon ordered a drink himself, some type of light whiskey or something, and sipped it slowly. Rose watched his thin lips nurse the glass as his beautiful eyes wandered around the large room.

Rose had only been trapped on this resort world with Walon for two days so far, and she was already hot and bothered. The asshole knew it too. Rose crossed her legs and shifted slightly on her stool, she was trying her hardest to ignore Vau’s cocky grin. He was messing with her and she was messing back. Though, someone had to give in on the stupid game eventually. She would not, and could not lose to that cocky, stupidly tall, surprisingly good looking, shabuir. 

Rose ordered a new drink, which her “Husband” gladly paid for, and sipped it holding back a cringe. She wasn’t a very big fan of fruity drinks but they had an act to keep up, which Rose’s part was to play a sweet bubbly young woman. She hated it, but not as much as Walon hated playing someone even mildly cheerful and who was not a complete ass. Rose gently placed her hand on Walon’s muscular thigh, his muscles tensed immediately and he looked at her. He seemed rather cheerful, but his naturally cold eyes screamed murder. Rose smiled sweetly at him and he returned it with a fake tight lipped smile.They faked some lame couples small talk as they watched the people closely. 

Perhaps it was the alcohol, but nevertheless she was feeling risky. Rose slowly moved her hand to the apex of his thighs, he grabbed her hand quickly and glared at her. She giggled at his expression and grabbed his hand locking their fingers together, Vau sighed but let her. They sat at the bar for a while just drinking and talking about real things now. They completely lost track of time for a while as they chatted. 

“Shit.” Vau mumbled against her ear. “What?” Rose said as she shifted. “He just left with some woman that looked like a hooker.” Rose sighed but smiled at him, “let’s go to our room then, darling.” Vau held back a scoff at her, but followed her anyways as she yanked him along by his hand. They stupidly drank the night away in their hotel room. They did have to be believable after all 

 

~+~+~+~+~+~  
*The next morning, Spira*

Rose opened her eyes and squinted at the light turquoise ceiling, ‘Fuck. It sure is bright in here.’ The young woman groaned loudly and threw her arm over her eyes, ‘Why is my body Sore?’ Rose tried to sit up quickly, but she instead gripped her head and flopped back onto the soft bed, “That's why” Rose mumbled out loud. 

Rose turned her head to the side and nearly screamed. She was looking at the pale, very scarred, and newly scratched back of no other then Walon Vau. Rose slowly looked under the blankets at herself and sighed, she was naked, ‘Of fucking course.’ The dark auburn haired girl sat up and ran a hand through her messy locks and stared at the sleeping form beside her, he seemed so peaceful. “Shame.” Rose used both hands to shove the surprisingly heavy man off the bed and onto the floor, sadly along with the blankets. 

She sat on the bed glaring in his general direction as she heard him groan and mumble a few times before standing up. He glared at her and stood there in silence, his black locks were a mess and his gorgeous body was rather marked up. Rose looked him over before his rough still sleepy voice mumbled, “Don’t you look like shit.” Rose threw a pillow at the naked man, “Shut up.” Vau snorted, but was still kind enough to hand her the sheets to cover her naked form before he slowly sat down beside her. 

They both looked everywhere but each other as they sat in silence. Rose traced a bruise on her hip through the sheets then finally looked at the grumpy man, “We’re idiots.” She saw his muscles flex as he sighed and looked at her, “I can’t exactly remember, but I'm almost positive that you broke first.” Rose narrowed her eyes at him, “I’m pretty sure you broke, you were too built up sexually.” Rose made a motion to his chest, “You can’t let that build up inside.” Vau narrowed his eyes back and leaned in so his face was inches from hers, “You’re not one to talk.” The woman brushed her nose against his and grinned, “hmmm, then I guess we will never know who lost our stupid little game.” Walon smirked slightly, “I suppose not.” 

Rose kissed the tall man's surprisingly soft frowning lips,Vau kissed her back with a burning passion as he gripped the back of her head. She grinned against his lips and nipped the bottom one teasingly, he growled in response. Rose laughed and shoved him away before standing, she winked at the glaring man before walking into the bathroom with an extra sway to her hips. Vau rolled his eyes and followed the woman like a starving predator. 

 

The two young fools caught their target a day later with no trouble, they split the pay the next day then parted ways. They ended up doing a lot more jobs together, sometimes they even stayed at each others estates when they needed a place to stay, or for whatever other reason they came up with. All because they could not admit that they missed each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed it! I'm sorry i'm really not the best writer but i'm trying. I apologize for any bad grammar or spelling. 
> 
> I get most of my translations from either the Republic Commando books or this website, http://mandoa.org/
> 
> Translations:  
> Di’kut - useless individual, waste of space.  
> Shabuir - Jerk, asshole


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summaries are hard :/

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoy!
> 
> Warnings: (Surprise surprise!) Cussing, Rose has a filthy mouth.

His eyes were dark, his golden irises hid millions of memories and secrets behind them. His emotionless face was handsome and slightly scarred, many years of abuse and war left him rough. He was lean and muscular, his pale skin littered with the scars of the past. His lips were thin and pale, but also quite soft. He was usually cold and detached, but not always towards the woman he loved. She kept him together, she was the warm sun that kept the ice from refreezing his heart. He abandoned her, he regrets it and she knows. 

*Kyrimorut, five years after the end of the Clone Wars, 14 BBY. The next morning.*

Rose jolted awake and scowled at nobody in particular, she kept dreaming of Walon every night. She was tired of it honestly, he was the only thing on her mind. She should have never taken the job, she should have left well enough alone. Rose huffed and ran a hand through her messy curls, “Ow ow ow, fuck. I swear I will murder him for this.” Rose mumbled as she gently rubbed the knot on the back of her skull. 

She looked around the simple room and let out a loud sigh, Rose’s emerald gaze flickered to the window, ‘It’s morning now. Great.’ Rose rolled her eyes again moved to get out of the bed but someone knocked on the door halting her movements “Shit.” She mumbled. 

“If you’re Walon Vau then fuck off!” Rose watched the door and heard some shuffling and mumbling behind it, then the door opened. “That wasn’t a come in!” Rose glared daggers at the two Mandalorian men that walked in, the one she didn’t recognize had greying brown hair and pale grey eyes. The other looked exactly like a younger Jango Fett, so he was one of the clones of the former bounty hunter. 

The woman raised an eyebrow, “I assume one of you is the doctor?” The older man stepped forward, “I’m the doctor, Mij Gilamar. This is one of Kal’s boys, Mereel.” The younger man grinned at her and Rose sighed, “I’m just here to check your head, Mereel here, wanted to talk to you.” Rose crossed her arms and nodded. “Did you bring food? The jackass promised me food, and I'm starving.” The clone nearly chuckled and the doctor just frowned slightly. 

Mereel shrugged then grinned, “Once we’re done talking, then you’ll find out.” Rose sighed and leaned against the headboard, she felt like she was in prison, again. Rose quietly studied the men as they walked in her room, shutting the door. Mereel looked exactly like Jango Fett, he just didn’t act or sound like him. He was very unique as far as she could tell. Rose’s thoughts of the past bounty hunter were interrupted by Mij walking over, “Let’s get started, shall we?” Rose just let out a defeated sigh, “I guess.”

*That same morning, in the Kyrimorut eating area. * 

Vau paused eating his breakfast to glare tiredly at Kal Skirata, who walked in with a cup of caf and sat directly in front of him. “So.” Walon let out a sigh at the older Mandalorians voice, “Yes, she still wants to kill me Kal.” “You got into an argument with her instead of a simple discussion, didn’t you?” Vau narrowed his eyes and Kal mirrored his motion.

“She started it.” Vau didn’t look up at Skirata’s frowning face as he snuck Mird some food. “Walon, we don’t need another person riding our shebs.” Walon took a long sip of his caf and locked his cold golden eyes with Kal’s warmer blue ones, “You think I don’t know that? Mij and Mereel will help coax her into not wanting to kill me, they’re talking to her now. This will be settled soon enough, Kal. Stop worrying.” Kal sighed, “If we get found out by the Empire i’ll skin you.” Walon stood up, “We won’t, I promise you that.” He seethed before walking to the sink and dropping his plate in. 

Kal walked over to the other man and slammed his empty cup into the sink, “Then hurry up.” Walon growled and slammed his cup down as well, the two vetran sergeants stood face to face glaring for a long moment. Mird growled low at the shorter Mandalorian, Vau sneered at Kal before shoving past him. Walon strode quickly down the hall towards Rose’s temporary room, with his Strill hot on his heels. 

*Rose’s temporary quarters.*

Rose sighed as she braided her hair tightly, “At least that fucker didn’t make my brain bleed.” Luckily, all she had was a mild concussion. Mij opened his mouth to speak but Mereel interrupted him, “Vau would’ve kicked his shebs if he hurt you too bad.” Rose rolled her eyes and tied the end of the braid off with a tie, “mhm, I’m sure.” Mereel glanced towards the door before looking back at Rose and shaking his head, a grin playing at his lips. 

Mereel pulled out the two wooden chairs and him and Mij both sat, “Speaking of Vau, why were you after him anyways? Someone hire you?” Rose stared at the clone for a moment, “Nope. I just took off after the asshole like an idiot, the Guild doesn’t even know I ran after him. And no, I don’t have a partner or any little scumbag buddies. I work independently now.” Mereel nodded and glanced at Mij who only shrugged. 

The three continued to talk for a while, they even got to hear some about her past and relationship with Walon. Rose even got to learn what this large house was for, keeping clones and a few Jedi safe. She even explained to the men why she went after Walon, because she missed him. “So this isn’t even mildly about this place? Or who lives here?” Mereel questioned. “Fuck no. I’m not going to turn over this place to the bastards who are killing my kind! I may not like the wizards with fucking light up sticks very much, but they’re better then the Empire.” Mereel and Mij just stared at her before Mereel grinned widely and stood up.

Rose glanced at the men, “Plus i’m glad someone cares about men like you.” Mereel nodded at her and smiled, yeah, he was definitely his own person. “It was a pleasure to meet you Rose. I’ll make sure someone brings you something to eat.” Mereel walked to the door and Mji stood up and followed, “I’ll check on you tomorrow, it was a pleasure.” Rose nodded at both men and watched them leave. 

 

Rose listened to the voices on the other side of the door, she recognized the accented voice of Walon Vau. Rose sighed and flopped back against her bed, “Gross.” She groaned out loud as she yanked a pillow over her face. She sat in silence for a moment before she heard the door creak open, “Leeeaaaaaavvvvveeeee.” “Don’t be dramatic, we need to talk.” 

Rose sat up suddenly and sneered at the man, “Fine.” Rose threw a pillow at the taller man and it hit him right in the perfect face, “Don’t be a child.” Rose shrugged and stood up, “Whatever, lets just get this done so I can get back to my fucking ship, and into clothes that fit. Shit, I bet my ship has been towed too!” “I’ll help pay-” Rose grabbed the plate and cup from the man's grasp, “Oh I know you will.”

Rose sat down at the small table with the plate and drink. “I uh, made the tea just how you like it. Also, I remembered your eating disorder and what you eat and don’t eat.” Rose looked at the plate of toast and some type of bacon.

Rose looked back at the golden eyed man and sighed, “Thank you. ...I appreciate this greatly. I’m still pissed at you for leaving me behind like trash, though. So don’t think i’m not.” Vau just rolled his eyes and sat across from her. Rose studied him as she ate, he looked exhausted and sad, she almost felt guilty. “So how's Mird?” “Don’t avoid the topic.” Rose stuck out her tongue, causing the tired man to stare at her with a bemused look. 

Vau watched her for a moment before speaking up, “So we’re going to let you go.” “Holy shit rea-” “But.” He cut her off, “You have to stay here for two weeks and prove to us that you’re not trying to kill us all.” “Fuck. How many times do I have to tell you-” Vau sighed, “I know Rose.” She sipped her tea glaring at the man, “Cut me off again and I swear I'll break your nose again.” The man scowled. He knew he wasn’t out of the water quite yet, but she was warming up a bit.

Rose stared at the empty plate and let out a shaky sigh, “So um, what about us?” Walon frowned, he knew this discussion was going to happen at some point. “You could stay here if you wanted to.” Rose stared at him, “but, What About Us.” Vau ran his fingers through his hair, “I suppose...Whatever you want to happen.”

Rose sipped her tea and nodded, “Okay.” She spoke quietly causing him to frown. Rose stared at the wood grain patterns on the old table for a while before she looked back at the man. Sadness and pain burned in the man's golden eyes, he fucked up, It was written all over his features. She understood a little now. It would take Rose a while to finally forgive him, but she’s always been one to forgive him. 

Rose sipped her tea and raised an eyebrow, “Do I get my armor back yet?” “No.” Rose pouted causing the man to roll his eyes, “Why not?” “You’d stab me.” Rose grinned, “Just take away my knives.” Vau scowled at her, “I’m not falling for that, you have too many hidden on your gear.” Rose groaned, the playful smile still on her lips. She watched as the man stood up and collected her dishes.

Walon went to the door and paused with his hand over the handle, “Shower, I'll bring you some clean clothes that’ll fit. Then, we’ll see if you can handle this like an adult. I don’t want to have to treat you too much like a prisoner.” Rose stood up, “Yeah yeah yeah.” She scoffed as she walked to the fresher, she added an extra sway to her hips because she knew her past lover was watching her walk away. 

She laughed when she heard him grumble out, “You’re a brat.” She shook her head and closed the fresher door the same time Walon closed the bedroom door. Rose yawned and removed the borrowed clothes that reeked of Strill before hopping into the shower. It would be a long few weeks for everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! Also happy New Years! I'm glad I decided to end the 2010's with a new chapter! 
> 
> Just a little side note! Rose is part of the Bounty Hunters Guild, ya'll will see more of this in later chapters! Also, the eating disorder that Rose has is called Restrictive food intake disorder. We'll also get to see and learn more about this later on! 
> 
> Translations:  
> Shebs- Butt/ass  
> (If I missed any translations, sorry.)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh no! Walon Vau feels things!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I'm actually very excited about this chapter, you guys get to meet a new character of mine! I hope everyone enjoys the story!
> 
> Warnings: Cussing as usual, fluff, Mird being cute, Rose's shit talking, and a little angst

*Kyrimorut, five years after the end of the Clone Wars, 14 BBY. Noon.*

Walon sat on the foot on Verda’s bed, stroking the Strill that was stretched out on his lap. Rose combed out her wet curly hair while glaring at the dusty mirror. She was in tight dark grey pants, a pair of old black boots, and a simple black short sleeve shirt that she tucked into the pants. “I can’t believe I'm doing this shit.” “Elaborate.” Rose shot Walon’s reflection a cold glare. 

Rose rolled her eyes while braiding her greying dark auburn hair tightly, “I cannot believe that i’m trusting you after not seeing you for what, eighteen years?” “You can trust me.” Rose shrugged and tied her braid off with a tie. Vau watched as the emerald eyed women walked over and sat beside him on the bed, she rubbed Mird’s belly smiling. “I trusted you a long time ago, but not now.” The smile faded and she frowned at the Stril,l avoiding eye contact with her ex lover. Vau sighed as they sat in silence for a while. 

Rose glanced at Vau, “Care to tell me anything about this place?” Vau looked at her, “What did Mereel tell you?” Rose poked Mird’s snout and watched it snort before she answered, “Not much, only that this place is some hidden location or something where clones can be free from the Empire. A sanctuary, for clones and the Jedi. Since you’re here and this place is run by Skirata, I figured it’s a place that’s also safe for war criminals, and fellow Mando scum like us.

Vau narrowed his eyes, “He told you about the Jedi here?” Rose shook her head, “No I asked. The man in the green that you and Kal were with in Keldabe, gave me funny vibes. So I asked Mereel if he was a Jedi, or a man who kept Jedi lightsabers as trophies. Mereel told me the truth because he doesn’t see the harm in me.” Walon pinched the bridge of his nose, closing his eyes and ignoring her cold glare 

Rose continued to pet the Strill, which had fallen asleep on its back with its long tongue hanging from its mouth. “He basically told you all you can know.” Rose groaned, “Is this place on Mandalore?” “Yes.” “Where?” Vau just glared at her and Rose shrugged. Rose glanced at the sleeping creature as they slipped into silence yet again. 

 

The woman stood up and frowned at the man, “Shouldn’t you introduce me to everyone and show me around? You know, so I can leave.” Walon gently woke the Strill and signaled it to get off his lap, it grumbled in protest before it hopped off his lap. Vau stood up giving Rose a tired look, “I suppose.” 

The tired man went to the door and raised his eyebrows at Rose, “Don’t do anything stupid.” Vau immediately regretted his choice of words once he saw Rose smirk, “I did you, didn’t I?” She laughed and patted his chest. Walon only sighed and opened the door, stepping into the hallway, Rose followed. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*A bustling spaceport, Mandalore. 56 BBY, after Vau and Rose started their relationship*

Vau stood beside his ship, waiting for the young woman to show up. He didn’t look suspicious really, just like any other bounty hunter waiting for their employer. Walon sighed impatiently and checked the chrono on his wrist gauntlet, Rose was late, again. Walon looked back towards his ship, debating if he should leave the woman behind and just go on this job alone. He looked back towards the crowd and saw her, she stood out with her black and scarlet armor.

The woman strode up to him, “Ready?” She sounded out of breath, “You’re late. Also, is your chest plate held together by tape??” Rose nodded before walking onto his ship, “I know I'm late, and yes my chest plate is broken. I got into a nasty little scuffle, but I'm fine.” Vau scoffed, he walked up the ramp after her and closed the hatch behind him, “You should be more careful.” Rose shrugged and pressed her helmet against his momentary in a Keldabe Kiss. “I know,” She spun on her heel and walked deeper into the ship. 

Rose walked into the cockpit and rubbed Mird’s head, the shaggy creature was sprawled out in the co-pilot's seat snoring softly. She plopped herself down in the pilots seat before removing her helmet, “What are you doing?” Rose rolled her eyes at Walon’s question, “We gotta make a detour, I need to get a new chest plate.” Vau looked over her shoulder and narrowed his eyes, “Do you not have a spare?” Rose’s emerald eyes briefly locked with his before she returned her gaze to her fingers on the keys and switches, “This is my spare.” 

Walon huffed, but he didn’t feel like arguing with the woman so he didn’t say anything else. He removed his helmet and gently nudged the Strill from the other seat. The creature grumbled in displeasure, but perked up when Walon sat down and patted his knee. Mird scrambled onto his lap and licked his face rumbling, “You two are adorable.” Walon just glared at Rose and rubbed his Strill, the woman just winked as she started the ship up.

*Later that day, a market town, Mandalore.*

Rose made her way through the crowded streets of her hometown, the streets were filled with merchants, traders, and buyers. Vau followed close behind the woman, his Strill happily trotting alongside him. “Where are we going?” Rose looked back at her lover, “The local metalsmith, he can cut me a deal. We go waaaayyy back.” Walon frowned behind his helmet, “What does that mean? How close are you to this man?” Rose shrugged, “Pretty close.” She heard him scoff loudly, Rose nearly laughed at how jealous and confused he sounded, “What-” “Shhhh we’re here.” Rose waved him off as she walked into a shop, removing her helmet as she entered. Vau removed his helmet as well, his displeasure not well hidden.

Walon frowned and followed the woman inside, Rose went down some steps and into a large room that reeked of fire and metal. Vau’s suspicion grew, she seemed far too familiar with this place. Rose stopped in the room and looked at the metalsmith, a wide grin broke out across her face causing Vau to shift in irritation. ‘She should only ever look at me like that, she’s-’ Vau cut his own thoughts off, he has no need to be jealous. Rose isn’t his, they’re only friends with benefits, nothing more. Walon looked at Rose’s face and clenched his jaw, he really did want her to be his and only his. He looked away from her beautiful smile and towards the man that Rose was apparently so close with. 

The tall man looked up from molding a piece of Beskar, his stern face broke into a wide grin. “One second, let me finish this up.” The man was definitely older, his hair was more grey than dark brown and his face was scarred and aged. His voice was rough and his accent was strong, matching his rough appearance.

The man sat down his tools before walking over, “Verda!” Rose grinned and jumped into the man's arms, hugging him tightly. Walon just watched feeling very jealous and dumbfounded, “How are you ad’ika?” Vau raised an eyebrow and watched Rose back away from the embrace, “I’m doing well buir!” Walon looked between the two, oh, so this was Rose’s father? 

The man had definitely worked all of his life, he was muscular and broad shouldered. Walon could tell even from a few feet away that the man's skin was rough and scarred, especially his hands. His war days were clearly in the past, the man was still in shape but his stomach had gone soft and slightly round. Vau knew not to underestimate him though, he was still Mandalorian. 

The man's dark forest green eyes locked with Walon’s golden ones, then he raised a grey eyebrow. He had the eyes of any Mandalorian warrior, older the time and burning with something brighter than any star, more dangerous than one too. His gaze made Vau feel slightly unnerved, and that alarmed him more than anything. 

Rose chewed her bottom lip before smiling slightly, “Buir, this is Walon Vau. He works bounties with me sometimes.” Rose’s father walked over and gripped Walon’s hand in a brutally tight hold, a warning of what the man could do. “It’s a pleasure.” Rose gave her lover a nervous smile, “Walon, this is my father Kurs.” Walon nodded, “It’s good to finally meet you sir.” Kurs looked back at his daughter, “Mhm, I’m sure.”

Rose glared at her father, “Don’t look at me like that! He’s just a work friend, stop trying to be intimidating.” Kurs grinned and slapped Vau on the back, the brutal strength that the man possessed nearly knocked the wind out of him. “I’m just having a little fun with your skinny little friend.” Rose scowled at her father playfully, while Walon just blinked at Kurs dumbfounded. He glanced at Rose, he wasn’t that skinny. he scowled when she winked and grinned widely. 

Kurs gaze dropped to the floor to watch Mird sniff his legs, Kurs held out his hand which the Strill sniffed. It glanced back at Vau who nodded, the Strill rumbled lightly before sitting down on its haunches. Kurs looked back towards Walon as he scratched the spoiled creatures head, “This is a fine animal you got.” Vau nodded, “Thank you.” Kurs smirked at his respectfulness before looking back towards his daughter. Rose glared playfully and Kurs just chuckled.

Kurs looked at her chest plate, “So this is all?” Rose nodded and removed it, “Yeah, sadly this fool here broke it when he tripped over his huge ego.” Vau glared at her and she laughed, “Ha look at your face! But no, I got into a bar fight.” Kurs chuckled, “You win?” Rose scoffed and put an arm on Vau’s shoulder leaning on him, “Of course I did.” Kurs patted her shoulder, “Good! I knew I raised you right!” He laughed, his laugh was the type of deep loud laugh that lit up a room and was very contagious. 

Kurs took the chest plate from Rose’s hands and walked into an adjacent room, he paused before setting it down in the fire pit to melt. Kurs looked back at Rose before handing her two knives, “I forgot how you hide them everywhere.” Rose laughed and tucked the two knives into her lovers belt like it was the most normal thing ever. Kurs noticed the small interaction but didn’t comment as he got to work. 

 

Rose kneeled down and rubbed the drooling Strill, “So how have you been buir? How’s the shop?” Kurs didn’t look up from pouring the now liquid beskar into the proper mold, “I’ve been fine, i’m still old and fat though.” Rose laughed and shook her head, she took out a small cloth from her belt and wiped the drool from Mird’s chin like it was an infant. Walon watched her but immediately shook his head and looked back at the metalsmith, he was thinking too much about a future with Rose lately. 

Kurs cocked an eyebrow and locked eyes with his daughter, “The shop is doing great actually, even out of towners come here now.” Rose smirked at her father's attitude, “At least people know whos the best.” Kurs laughed his booming laugh, “Damn straight my little Verda.” Rose stood up with a smile still on her lips. 

Vau glanced around the large room, a small smile graced his lips at the thought of Rose growing up here. A safe and loving home, the opposite of his childhood home. His golden gaze went back to Verda who was now talking to her father about her nearly finished chest plate. He kneeled down and rubbed Mird, the Strill use to be all he had. Now he had more, so much more. He never dared to think about it, but deep down he knew they were far more than friends. 

 

Rose waited for the piece of armor to cool like an impatient child, her father sat on a nearby chair watching her. Kurs rubbed Mird and glanced at Walon who his daughter was rambling to, a large smile on both their faces. Kurs wasn’t stupid, he knew the two young adults were in some form of relationship, they seemed happy luckily. 

Kurs looked at the lean Mandalorian, his face was hard but not scarred hardly enough for a Mandalorian who was born as one. He had beautiful golden eyes, but they hid something Kurs knew all too well. The beauty and brightness of the gold hid the dark and broken soul underneath, the young man had eyes like his own. They both had the eyes of a man who was hiding pain, especially the pain of his past. 

Rose let out a happy noise once the chest plate was cooled down enough to paint. Vau laughed watching her excitedly try on the piece before she disappeared into another room, Kurs leaned back in his seat and looked at the man. Rose walked quickly out of the room with a few small jars of paint in her arms, both men watched as she went to an old worn table in the corner of the room. She placed the new chest piece down and sat down in the chair beside her father, she grinned before she started to paint the Beskar with black and scarlet. 

 

Rose adjusted the new piece of armor on her chest and kissed her fathers cheek, “Thank you buir. I’ll be sure to visit again sometime soon.” Rose grinned happily and pulled on her helmet, “You’re welcome my little Verda.” Rose patted Vau’s chest twice before walking by him and out of the room, Mird on her heels. Walon shook hands with Kurs, passing a few credits into his palm at the same time. Kurs smirked, “Smart lad, I hope you’ll continue to take good care of her.” Vau nodded and pulled on his helmet, “I will, I’ll always be at her side. I promise you that.” Kurs nodded and slapped his back lightly, “You better.”

Vau hurried up the stairs after Rose and stopped at her side on the edge of the street, “Ready to make some money?” Rose said with a laugh as she turned her helmeted head towards Walon, “I’m always ready my cyar’ika.” Vau tipped his helmet down towards Rose’s in another Keldabe kiss, both of them lingered for a moment before stepping away. The young warriors disappeared back into the crowd, making their way back to their ship. 

Sadly, Vau never kept his promise to Kurs. The fallen Mandalorian warrior eventually became only a memory in Walon’s plagued mind. Like everything else in time, he became a memory, long forgotten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone liked the chapter! Also, I hope everyone enjoyed my Kurs character! He'll show up in a few future chapters, so this won't be the last we see of him! 
> 
> Kurs means forest in Mando'a, I thought the name was fitting for his character.  
> A Keldabe Kiss is also just a cute little Mando forehead touch, it represents a kiss.It's also very intimate, and represents a strong connection 
> 
> Translations:  
> Ad'ika- Little one  
> Buir- Father  
> Beskar- Mandalorian steel


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose gets a tour of Kyrimorut by a grumpy Walon Vau.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me a while to finish this chapter! I've been busy with school and dealing with my mental health.   
> I don't really like this chapter, but I hope all of you can enjoy! It's kind of short as well. 
> 
> Warnings: Rose has a bad mouth, sarcasm, Kal and Rose don't like each other, Vau is tired and grumpy, and lots of angst.

*Kyrimorut, five years after the end of the Clone Wars, 14 BBY. Noon.*

Rose walked closely beside Vau as they made their way to the main room, “You know I still hate you right?” Rose smirked at Walon’s deep sigh, “I know, but we don’t have many other options. So, just try not to stab anyone and you’ll be out of here in no time.” Rose raised an eyebrow and stopped, “Why not just kill me? That way you wouldn’t have to deal with me.” Walon stopped and sneered at her, “Because I said no.” Rose rolled her eyes and continued to walk after the irritated man. 

Once they got to the main room Rose stopped beside Walon to look around, more so at the people then at the decor. Vau was rambling on about her situation, but Rose tuned him out and continued to look at the room full of a few clones, and one very familiar man. She frowned and made direct eye contact with no other than Kal Skirata. Rose narrowed her eyes at the man, “Hello Kal.” Skirata leaned back on the padded bench, his hand resting on the shoulder of the very tense clone that sat beside him. “We welcome you, Verda Tal Rose.” Vau shifted beside her to glare at Kal as well. 

Rose looked at the five clones in the room, they shared something besides Jango Fett’s face. They all had the same surprised look on their faces, they obviously didn’t know she existed. Besides Mereel who had already met her. Rose glanced at Vau before looking at everyone again, “I guess you didn’t know Walon Vau had a wife huh?” Rose laughed at the wide eyed expressions she got, but quickly stopped when Vau glared daggers at her. 

Vau let out a tired sigh and crossed his arms, “Like I was saying, Rose will be staying with us for a little while. She isn’t very well mannered, but you better learn to adjust to her being here. She will not be allowed into certain areas, she isn’t exactly a guest. ” Rose rolled her eyes and looked at the Strill that had sat at her feet, she leaned down to rub it’s head. No one seemed to like the idea of Walon Vau’s hot headed ex-wife staying with them.

Rose looked around the room again, “Nice place you got here Kal.” Skirata just cocked an eyebrow, he didn’t seem amused. “I’m being serious.” Rose mumbled and grinned at Mereel. He was sitting next to another clone, who shot Kal a wide grin, causing the older man to shake his head. “So Walon.” Rose looked up at him, “Are you going to introduce me? Or am I not allowed to talk to anyone but your boring ass?” Walon narrowed his eyes at her, ignoring the snickering of Mereel and Fi.

Vau glared into Rose’s beautiful eyes for a moment, he forgot how the bright emerald green shined with the burning fire behind them. He looked away, he needed to stop looking at her. He kept losing his train of thought, just because of her cocky grin and bright eyes. “Rose, meet a few of Kal’s ‘sons.’ The one sitting beside Kal is Ordo, then you have Fi, and these two are Jaing and A’den. You already know Mereel.” Mereel winked at her, causing Vau to bristle. Rose smirked and looked at all the men, “It’s a pleasure.” Fi grinned widely at her, he looked like he was about to ask a question before Walon placed his hand on Rose’s shoulder. “I need to go give Verda a tour, then have another discussion about the rules.” Rose groaned as he walked her out. 

Walon nudged her along and Rose grumbled, the Strill trotting happily beside her. “Rules are dumb.” “Please stop talking.” Rose stopped in the long hallway causing Vau to stop and sigh, “Oh i’m sorry. Does the Abandoner have a headache?” Walon sneered at her, “let’s just get this over with Rose, as painlessly and as quickly as possible.Then you can finally leave.” The truth is, Rose felt torn. She wanted to get home, but she missed Walon. She missed what they had had all of those years ago. Sadly their past was just a distant memory, and nothing more. 

Both of them had changed since Vau left, they aged of course but something else had changed. Walon had buried his feelings and emotions after leaving her, this made him more cruel and harsh. He covered up the pain and the giant hole in his heart with anger and cruelty. Rose didn’t know about how he was so harsh to his troops, but she could definitely see a new pain in his golden eyes. His eyes seemed duller, and far older. He had regret and grief hidden within his golden irises, he regretted leaving her of course, but he also feels a deep grief. He misses their past just as much as she does, but he does not regret training the clones. He made those men into survivors, sure he was harsh but he made sure they would survive. But it had cost him something worth more than any amount of money in the universe. 

Rose’s eyes were still full of fire, but they had dulled as well. Her cheerful smile didn’t light up a room anymore, and her once contagious laugh was now fake. Rose was constantly in pain, she thought of Walon every day. She tried to wash away the pain with alcohol but it didn’t work, so she continued on with her life as a mercenary. Rose hardly slept anymore, she was haunted by distant memories that kept her awake. She hated herself for not being there when he had ‘died’ on that job, and after a few years of being alone and plagued by regret and heartbreak she wondered if it was worth it to stay alive. Life wasn’t worth living anymore, but Rose was too stubborn to give up just yet. Rose was still in a dark place, knowing that he had faked his death made her feel even worse. Betrayal and the feeling of not being good enough had weighed her down since she saw Vau in town the other day. Rose didn’t want to die, but sometimes she wished she didn’t exist. 

Both of them have had very hard lives, and things just got worse when Vau left. They had changed greatly, but their love was so strong that they both kept hold of the tiny thread. Hoping that all would be okay, but deep down they both knew it wouldn’t be. Walon broke his own heart when he left Rose, not thinking about how shattered her heart became. She couldn’t forget the pain and suffering he brought on by abandoning her, but eventually she could forgive him. Vau would never forgive himself for leaving her in the way he did, but knowing that Rose is okay makes the regret less intense. 

Rose stopped in the hallway and put a hand on Vau’s chest, she blew out a shaky breath and looked into his eyes. “What?” Rose shook her head, “Nothing, it’s just….I really missed you. I miss us, and what we had.” Vau opened his mouth to say something but Rose interrupted him, “I missed Mird a lot more than you though.” She falsely grinned and looked down at the drooling Strill. His heart clenched slightly at her false grin, her emerald eyes brimmed with tears. 

Their love was still there, hidden underneath the rubble of their shattered hearts. They both wish they could go back to the way it once was, but sadly their lives were changed forever. Their once fun and strong relationship would never be the same, too much has changed. The past relationship that Rose and Vau have is just a memory, but it is not forgotten. 

Walon looked into Rose’s eyes, the same eyes of the woman who he went through so much with. The same woman he married, had a child with, and lost that child with. The same woman that changed his life in an amazing way. Vau shook himself from the sad thoughts of their once great life, “Come on.” He mumbled as he walked past Rose. Rose just sighed and walked after him, Mird licked her fingers as it walked beside her. The Strill hadn’t changed at all, it was still goofy and understanding. 

Vau showed Rose the few areas she was allowed in, and introduced her to some of the others. Rose was only allowed out of her room with supervision, she understood that but she would miss her privacy. Rose had lived alone for far too long, she’d take time to adjust. She didn’t like being trapped like this, but she had Walon to annoy for entertainment. Hopefully she’d get out soon, but Rose wasn’t exactly good at being friendly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed! I know this chapter isn't that good, and I apologize for that and any grammar mistakes I may have made.  
> Find me on Tumblr and Instagram at Clonewarslover55! Soon i'll start making posts about the Memories series on my Instagram!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurs and Vau have a chat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone enjoys! I'm trying to do a flashback every other chapter, and this is one of those chapters!
> 
> Warnings: Rose's bad mouth, Walon Vau has to feel emotions, Rose still doesn't like Kal

*Kyrimorut, five years after the end of the Clone Wars, 14 BBY. Late afternoon.*

Rose sat on one of the padded wooden benches in the main room, cupping a mug of her favorite tea in her hands. Only Vau and herself knew how to make it the way she liked it, he must be feeling very guilty because he made her the tea without her asking. She sipped the warm tea slowly and eyed Kal and Walon. Both men sat in comfortable chairs near her, no one made a sound besides the sleeping Strill on her lap. She stroked Mird’s head as it snored lightly, she could smell that someone was cooking dinner but it would be a little while before it was finished. So she was stuck with the two older men, she might as well irritate Kal some to entertain herself.

Rose looked at Vau, he looked tired and stressed out. She could tell by the way his eyebrows pinched together causing a crease in his forehead, and by the dark bags under his beautiful eyes. Rose glanced at Kal who was watching her, “So Kal.” Rose hummed, “Walon already told me your many rules, and lectured me a few times. Care to lecture me as well? I’m very bored.” Kal glanced at Vau, who was staring into his mug hiding a small smirk. He found it amusing that Rose loved to irritate Kal.

Kal looked back at Rose and sighed, “Well you already know the few rooms you are allowed into, you also know you’re not to bug anyone, or to pick fights.” Rose groaned dramatically, she didn’t think he’d actually take the bait. Her head was pounding and she was exhausted. She wanted out of here soon, so she’d have to suffer Kal’s rambling and nagging. She figured she might as well get it over with now, she was also bored, very very bored. The clones and the others seemed nice enough, so she wouldn’t have to be completely bored out of her mind with only a Strill and a grumpy ex for company.

Kal continued on about how she couldn’t go outside without at least two people with her, then he went on to talk about how she was not allowed to touch or be near any of the weapons, or steal anything from the house. He also mentioned that she wasn’t allowed to be near any of the children or Jedi, because Kal didn’t trust her. Vau glared at Kal but didn’t protest against the last thing, he was obviously too tired to argue. 

Rose sat down her mug, “Okay….Anything else Kal?” His blue eyes narrowed slightly at her, Rose could only roll her eyes and lean back in her seat. “You are a very reckless woman.” Rose snorted, “Yeah, no shit.” Vau hid his smirk behind his mug as Kal tried to continue, but Rose interrupted him. “I know I messed up by letting my emotions take control. But both of you fucked up way worse than I did.” Kal sighed and Walon shifted in his seat, they knew she was right.

Kal knows he shouldn’t have brought her back, but if he didn’t he would have had to kill her. Vau would've lost it if he killed her, but if he had let her go, Vau would’ve tried to track her down. That is if she didn’t track him down first. Kal didn’t even want to think about the many possible things that would’ve gone down if they hunted each other down. This was honestly the easiest option, Rose was very dangerous, skilled, hot headed, and also so reckless that she put her own safety at risk. But Verda Tal Rose wasn’t cold enough to hurt something as important to Vau as the clones or Kyrimorut. 

Currently she is exhausted, broken hearted, and has a bad concussion. Her head is fogged up by too much for her to think rationally, so she may try something stupid until she’s in the right mind. Vau knew that too, that’s why he was trying his hardest to get back onto Rose’s good side. 

Mird stirred all three of them from their thoughts as it yawned with a high pitched whine. Rose grinned and hugged the creatures head, giggling when it tried to flip over and lick her face. Vau smiled at the pair, his heart aching for the past and it’s lovely memories. Kal was unnerved to see Walon like this, he was a hateful old psychopath, but then again so was Rose. They made a good pair, even Kal could see that. They made such a good pair that they once had a long healthy marriage. Well, as healthy as one with mercenaries could be, the two crazies even had a child. Kal knew that Rose and Vau would eventually clean their tangled mess of a relationship up, and come to clear minds. It would take time, but love like that never completely fades away. 

Kal blew out a breath and leaned back, he was stuck with this woman for a while. His sons already seemed to be taking a liking to her, and that alarmed him. He was nervous about the type of things Rose and the Nulls could get into. The Null’s would keep her in control, but that doesn’t mean they won’t cause mischief. He was also slightly worried about Walon, the man hasn’t had to feel strong emotions like this in a while. Walon was a very closed off and calm person, and to see him act so differently threw everyone off. 

 

The three of them lapsed into silence till dinner was done. A clone that Rose had come to know as Corr walked into the room and grinned at them, “Dinner is ready! Prepared solely by yours truly-” He was interrupted by some amused snorts and some laughs. A blonde woman, whose name Rose already forgot, poked her head out and wacked Corr playfully on the arm with a spoon. “Not by himself! Anyways, the table is set.” Corr rolled his eyes and grumbled, walking back into the kitchen with the woman.

Rose looked at Vau who had a look of concern on his face. Rose had paled slightly, the smell of the food was making her nauseous, and he knew. Kal and Walon stood up, the food smelt amazing to both men but not to Rose, “Care to eat with us Walon?” Vau mostly ate alone in his room, he shook his head, “I’m not very hungry, I’ll grab something later.” Kal’s eyes moved to Rose who shook her head, “Same with me.” Rose nudged Mird awake and gave it a loud smooch on its forehead, she gave it a light push and it hopped off her lap with a rumble. Walon and Rose watched the Strill yawn loudly with a very dramatic noise as it stretched like a cat. 

Walon walked out and Rose moved beside him, “Are you alright?” He glanced at her and Rose shrugged, “I’m fine, just a little nauseous.” He nodded, after a little while he would bring her a snack or something. Sometimes Rose would go days without eating, he didn’t want her to pass out or worse. She has a very bad eating disorder, and Walon is the only one in the house that knows about it. She did have good control and a few coping mechanisms before he left, but Rose went downhill with her mental health when he left. He sighed and shook his head, thinking like that only made him feel guiltier. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*Late morning, outside of Kur’s shop.Verda Tal Rose’s hometown, Mandalore. 54 BBy*

Rose and Walon had just recently moved their temporary home to a small place just outside of town, in the middle of a large forest. Mird was especially happier, because it got to hunt when they were in between jobs, instead of stuck in a small coruscant apartment. Rose was just happy to be home again. 

She walked into the shop with Walon and Mird following behind, they needed supplies and Vau needed something in his helmet repaired. So Rose would leave him alone with her father while she went shopping with Mird, because Walon was a pain in the ass to shop with. Rose strolled into the shop, removing her helmet, “Buir? It’s Rose and Walon!” She called out as she went down the steps into his workshop looking for the older man. 

She heard a grunt and rolled her eyes as she walked into one of the side rooms of his workshop, he has a few side rooms for extra tasks. One is where the painting is done, another for electrical, other wires, and gadgets to be tinkered with. Then there is the storage room, and the room where he cleaned and added details like carvings to the armor. The room that Kurs is actually in, is his very messy office, his desk and the walls are covered in sketches and blueprints of armor designs and new ideas. Plus, he wasn’t a super neat man. 

Kurs looked up from his current sketch, his short trimmed beard seemed to be a little longer and he looked tired. He brightened up instantly when he saw them walk in, “Verda! How does it feel to be home ad’ika?” Rose laughed and hugged her father who didn’t have time to stand up. She grinned and glanced at the sketch, “It feels good to finally have a place to relax again. It’s calm here, unlike Coruscant.” Kurs nodded and looked at Walon, “And how are you Walon?” Vau was kneeling to rub Mird, “Happy to be off Coruscant, Mird can finally hunt and relax on Mandalore again.” Kurs chuckled and looked back at his current sketch.

Rose rubbed her father's shoulders, Kurs was far taller then her but when sitting she could reach his shoulders without stretching. He was only in civilian clothes so he wasn’t making anything new today, probably just detailing or sketching, “Buir you seem tired.” Kurs shrugged and patted her hand, “I’ve just been busy, mostly working on new designs.” Vau glanced at Rose as he stood up straight, she shook her head slightly and leaned on Kurs back resting her chin on his shoulder. “You should still sleep.” Kurs only grunted in reply.

Rose was only affectionate to Walon and Kurs, Walon was just happy she had a good relationship with her father. If they ever had children Walon would need lots of advice from Kurs on what it’s like to be such a good father. Vau blinked at his own thoughts and glanced at his Strill that was sitting at his feet staring at him, sometimes he felt like the creature could read his mind. Rose poked at Kurs for a while, eventually he let out a defeated chuckle, “What is it? What do you need me to fix now? If it’s that chest plate again it won’t be free-” Rose groaned, “No Buir. Walon actually broke something this time, his helmet needs something repaired inside it.” Kurs glanced at him and he was smirking, Walon snorted. “I didn’t break it.” He glared at Rose’s loud and very dramatic snort. 

Walon frowned and handed Kurs his helmet,“It’s not bad it’s just-” Rose interrupted Vau by putting a hand on his shoulder, “Before you boys get into that I need to go. Me and Mird need to go shopping for supplies and all that. We should be back by the time you get this fixed.” Kurs was looking inside Walon’s helmet, “Okay ad’ika.” Rose grinned and walked to Vau, “Be nice to him?” Walon gasped, “I’m always nice.” Rose rolled her eyes, “Uh huh.” He narrowed his eyes and she grinned. Rose wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling Walon into a kiss.

After a few seconds of the deep kiss Kurs threw a pen at them, it bounced off Walon’s shoulder plate with a clink. They broke the kiss and glanced at him. “Stop being gross in front of your father!” Rose laughed and patted Walon’s chest before walking to the door with Mird, “Please don’t kill him Buir. He can be an asshole sometimes, but I do love him.” Kurs laughed, “We’ll play nice, now get out of here so I can work.” Rose waved at them before pulling on her helmet and leaving with the Strill at her side.

Kurs stood up holding the helmet, “Follow me.” Walon nodded and followed Kurs into the room where he repaired wiring and gadgets in the armor. Kurs sat behind a large desk and turned on a bright lamp, “Pull up a chair, lets chat a bit.” Walon pulled up an old wooden chair to the side of the desk and sat down. Kurs had already pulled on a pair of glasses and sat out some tools by the time Vau sat down. They talked a little about what was going on with the helmet, apparently it was just a fried wire that would be easy enough to repair. That explains why his scope and his different viewpoints were slowly dying out and getting fuzzy. 

Kurs started to mess with some wires and other things inside the helmet, he was silent for about two minutes before he glanced at Walon, “So Walon, how long have you known my daughter now?” Vau had to think for a second, “Four years.” Kurs nodded and adjusted his glasses, “How close are you too? Not on an intimate level, but on a personal level?” Walon was surprised slightly by the question, “We’re pretty close I’d say…..I know about her eating disorder and that her mother died when she was seven. We know each other like the backs of our hands.” Kurs nodded, “So she knows all about you as well?” Walon blinked, so Kurs wanted to know his baggage. Which was understandable, Kurs just wanted to double check if he was fully honest with Rose, which he always was. He never lied to her anymore.

Walon’s gaze moved onto the old wood of the table, “You don’t have to tell me son, I’m just a nosey old man is all. A bored one too, just trying to make conversation.” Vau shook his head, “It’s alright, she knows all my baggage too. She even knows I'm not a Mandalorian by blood.” Kurs shrugged, “That doesn’t matter to me either. Where are you from? Or do you not remember?” He looked up, his golden eyes connected with Kur’s deep forest green ones. Kurs had the eyes of a loving father, and it calmed Walon. He knew he could trust Kurs as long as he never hurt Rose, which he would never dream of doing.

Walon shifted in his seat slightly, “No I remember, I ‘left’ when I was nearly nineteen.” Kurs frowned slightly at the finger quotes he made when he said left, “I’m from the planet Irmenu, it’s an oceanic planet in the outer rim. You’ve probably never heard of it since it’s very isolated by a dangerous nebula, plus the people aren’t very friendly.” Kurs chewed his lip, “No I don’t think I have.” Walon nodded and shifted again, he didn’t really like talking about his past life. 

Kurs smirked, his eyes not leaving his work, “So….Why aren’t the people friendly? Are they like us?” Walon snorted, “No, everyone is a religious fanatic. The planet is completely run by the insane religious leaders, they even set up a caste system and the government is a feudal aristocracy.” Kurs raised an eyebrow, “That means only the highest and the richest can rule, and to be a real citizen you had to serve in the military.” Kurs chewed his lip in concentration, “And where was your place in this society?” Vau paused and ran a gloved hand through his hair.

Kurs sat down his tools and looked at him, “Come on son, now I’m interested.” Walon let out a breathy chuckle, “I was a noble, my father was a Count, the Count of Gesl actually. Being his only son,I would have inherited the title.” Kurs grinned, “Holy shit. What happened that made you leave that title, and money like that?” Walon frowned, “Both of my parents were religious fanatics. My father beat my mercissaly, trying to beat any feeling or emotion out of me. Never on the face or where anyone would see. He wanted me to be absolutely perfect.” Walon cleared his throat, his golden eyes studying the table, ”I would only see my mother at night, she would clean up whatever injuries I had gotten that day. Then she would preach to me about whatever, and read me the Irmenu Bible.” 

Kurs watched Walon with sad eyes, he let the young man continue, “My parents hated me, especially my father. He never thought I was good enough, I was one of the best sailors but he disagreed. I was always a failure to him, and he reminded me constantly. My parents and I never saw eye to eye, especially since I didn’t believe the osik that is their religion and rules.” Kurs nodded, “They exiled me when I was nearly eighteen. It caused my title to go to my awful cousin, and for me to be left in some shitty outer rim spaceport, with no money.”

Kurs leaned back in his chair, his glasses on the end of his nose, “Why’d they exile you?” Walon didn’t look Kurs in the eyes, “I had an affair with the princess of a neighboring kingdom, both of our fathers disapproved of the relationship, so did the priests who run the planet. I was exiled, and she was executed. So in the end, I was exiled for being unworthy and not good enough for my father, or anyone else on that planet.” Kurs leaned forward and gripped his shoulder tightly, forcing Walon to look into his eyes, “Who gives a fuck about them? You’re worthy enough for the Mandalorians, and worthy enough for my daughter's love.” Walon stared into Kurs sad eyes and nodded.

Kurs grinned and slapped his shoulder before leaning back, “Trust me son, it doesn’t matter that you came from some stupid rich planet, had money, and a title. All that matters now is that you are loyal to my daughter. I know for a fact that you’re not a failure, your close minded planet may think so, but me and Verda will never think so.” Vau smiled and chuckled a little, his past life and unworthiness to his bloodline still plagued him, but Rose and Kurs made the past a lot easier to handle.

 

They talked some more, mostly about Mird and hunting. Kurs finished the repair, Vau tried it on and checked everything over. Kurs updated a few things so he and Walon talked some about the updates, and how they worked. By the time Rose returned, Kurs was back in his office talking to her lover about a new armor design he was planning. “Good, everyone is still alive.” Vau smiled at her as he stood up, he picked up Mird like a baby, grinning as it licked his face.

Kurs smirked at her, “Of course, all we did was talk.” Rose hummed and pecked Walon’s lips, “About what?” Kurs shrugged and watched Vau set down the Strill that was drooling all over his floors. “Oh nothing much, just my home world.” Walon hugged Rose from behind resting his head on her shoulder, Rose snorted and raised an eyebrow at her father, “It sounds like a fun place.” Kurs mumbled, chuckling when his daughter let out a loud huff, “Don’t get me started.” Walon looked into Kurs eyes, he saw in his eyes that he was proud of them and their relationship. He made a promise to himself to never fail Kurs or Rose, only their approval mattered to him now?

Rose yawned, “We should head to the house, put shit away and everything.” Walon nodded, “Then sleep?” Rose grinned, “ Definitely! A good rest for once!” Kurs laughed at the young couple, they really were perfect together. Rose kissed Kurs cheek, “Goodbye Buir.” Kurs nodded, “Stay safe my young blood rose.” Rose smiled at him and walked out holding Walon’s hand, Mird happily trotting after them. “Stop by when we’re home one day, maybe we can go hunting.” Kurs grinned hearing Walon shout that as he was dragged out by Rose, he’d have to take him up on that offer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed! I was really excited for Kurs to be back, especially since he gets to learn more about Walon. I hope you all enjoyed the part about Vau talking a bit about his home world, if you want to learn more about him check out his Wookieepedia page! Also I apologize for any grammar or spelling mistakes! I wrote this chapter pretty quickly, so I'm sorry if it's bad 
> 
> Translations:  
> Buir- Father  
> Ad'ika- Little one  
> Osik- Shit  
> Sorry if I missed any!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> Translations: Verda Tal Rose(Roses full name) means, warrior blood rose in Mando'a.  
> Shabuir means asshole/jerk.  
> Cyar'ika means love or beloved.  
> sorry if I forgot to list any


End file.
